Unexpected Attachment!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: Foxy stared at the picture that had fallen to the ground, surprised to see himself holding a small child in his arms. He held the boy close, giving him a warm hug as the other three looked on happily. On the back was written 'Mikey, Foxy, Bonnie, Chika, Freddy... Friends Forever'. Foxy felt his heart freeze as he glanced at the guard who had tears in his eyes and recognized him.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay so this is my first time writing a fic for this and I would like to point out a few things. **

**1) In my world the animatronics were never taken off free roam mode after the bite of '87. Instead Foxy was slightly reprogrammed and they were all observed for several years. After they had proven that it wouldn't happen again they were able to move on as they had before the incident. Pirates cove is still out of order so Foxy walks around and mingles with the crowd singling out children to tell his stories to when the band isn't preforming. **

**2) I am not using the theory about the murdered children. I find that to be too sad/heartbreaking and would never be able to write about that.**

**3) In this story Bonnie is a girl. I know that's not true but I've always thought of it that way so I just decided to write it like that.**

**Now that that's all out of the way, I hope you'll enjoy this story. Hopefully it will turn out, awesome as I've been putting a lot of work into the storyline. Please fav/follow if you liked it and/or leave a comment for me and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I could never come up with something as terrifying as Five Nights at Freddy's! That honor belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

><p>A small child was waiting excitedly with his family. It was his sixth birthday and they had come to his very favorite place... Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Mikey had been going there nearly once a week for about two years, ever since his family first moved into town. This restaurant was home to his very best friends and he was happy to be able to celebrate with them again. His bright blue eyes closed as he remembered the first time he had met Foxy and the other mascots.<p>

_He had just turned four but since his family had been in the middle of moving they had had no time to celebrate. The little boy had been so upset about it that his parents decided to do something extra special for him once they were all settled in. Thus they were currently standing outside the doors to a well known family restaurant. The father had heard about it from his co-worker and decided that it was the perfect place to take his son for a late birthday present. Placing a gentle hand on his sons small shoulder, he opened the door. Mike walked in, amazement sparkling in his wonder filled eyes. He had never been to this kind of place before and was a little nervous, sticking very close to his mom and dad. Once they had found a seat near the front and ordered their pizza, the happy family sat back and waited for the show to begin. _

_The curtains opened and child gasped as the three robotic band members started to play. There was a brown bear, a purple bunny, and a yellow chicken. They were singing a song about pizza and the boy sat there laughing at the silly tune. All too soon the show ended and he let out a disappointed sigh. The four year old didn't want it to end yet. He was surprised when his parents didn't get up to leave and instead looked expectantly at something behind him. The boy turned seeing a mechanical red fox, dressed like a pirate making his way towards them. He gave a startled yip and buried his face into his moms side._

"_Are ye alright there little matey?" The fox spoke, somewhat gruffly, as he stopped before them. "I didn't mean to scare ya"._

_The child only snuggled deeper, hiding from the pirate fox as said being inched slightly closer._

"_No need to be afraid, me name's Cap'n Foxy." The pirate winked as he saw the boy peak his head up to glance at him. "If ya be liking, ye can just call me Foxy. Now how bout ya tell me yer name"?_

"_My name's Mike." The boy said quietly, voice barely louder than a whisper before continuing a little more boldly. "Are you really a pirate"?_

"_That I am lad." Foxy replied with a smile. "Would ya like to hear about my adventures"?_

_The shy child looked up at the robotic pirate and slowly nodded, before reaching his arms out in a gesture to be picked up. Now Foxy wasn't one who liked being touched but there was just something about this innocent little boy that pulled at his metallic heartstrings. Glancing at the boys parents to make sure it was alright he knelt down, being mindful of his hook, and lifted the kid into his arms. Once Mike was settled against his fur covered chest, the pirate fox started to regale the youth with his bold exploits, gesturing with his free hand for emphasis._

"_I've sailed the seven seas in search of treasure. Fought off the infamous Blackbeard, been entranced by the sirens call, and saw many a beautiful day dawn aboard my trusty ship the Red Fox"._

"_The Red Fox? I bet it's the best ship in the world!" The young child exclaimed in fascination after listening to the buccaneer for nearly half an hour. "Did you ever find any treasure"? _

_The fox let out an unbelieving laugh. "Did I find treasure ye ask? Of course I did"._

_The pirate adjusted his hold on the boy as he reached into a hidden pocket in his fur, pulling of a shiny gold coin. He held it out for the boy to take and smiled when he saw the child's eyes light up._

"_You're giving it to... to me?" Mike asked in awe. "Really"?_

"_Yup, yer me little matey Mikey." Foxy grinned. "What's a Cap'n without his first mate, eh"?_

"_Thanks Foxy!" The child exclaimed as he hugged the robot foxes neck tightly. "I promise to take good care of it forever and ever"!_

"_Mike it's time for us to go." The kids father stated calmly as he and his mom stood and gathered their things together._

_Foxy gently placed the blue eyed child safely on the ground and went to pull away, only to feel the boy grab his arm with his tiny hands._

"_Will I be able to see you again? Mike asked, eyes filled with tears. _

"_Of course ye will lad." Foxy said as he knelt down and gently wrapped his mechanical arms around the boy in a quick hug. "Next time ya come just give a holler and I'll come and find ya no matter what I be doing". _

"_Okay." The boy said slightly reassured as he turned to his parents. "I'll miss you Foxy"._

"_And I you, laddie." The fox animatronic said quietly as he watched the child leave with his parents._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

_It had been two weeks since Mike had met foxy and he had finally convinced his parents to go back to Freddy's. The boy bounced slightly as they made their way through the doors into the large main room. He was extremely excited to see his new friend again. As soon as they had found a table the shy youngster glanced around, hoping to spot the tell-tale red fur. _

_Upon catching sight of his target he took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and called out. "FOXY"!_

_The pirate slowly turned around and searched for the boy whose voice he had immediately recognized. He finally found him in the crowd and gave a cheeky grin before making his way over. Mike raced forward and latched onto the fox in a tight embrace. _

"_I was worried you wouldn't remember me." The child cried as he clung to the robotic pirate. _

"_I could never forget me first mate!" Foxy exclaimed, faux hurt in his voice. "What kind of pirate do ya think I be, Mikey"?_

"_It's just that so many kids come here..." The boy said seriously, before continuing in a barely audible voice. "And I'm nothing special"._

"_Nothing special?" The fox asked disbelievingly. "Ye be the most special little matey I know"._

_Mike looked up at him, eyes shining with hope. He had been living in this town for about a month and had yet to make any friends. It was tough, especially with how shy he was around strangers, yet Foxy said he was special. That simple statement meant the world to the innocent little boy._

"_Hey, how would ye like to meet the rest of the gang?" The buccaneer offered. "I'm sure they're gonna love ya as much as I do"._

_The boy nodded quickly before rushing off to ask his parents permission. Once they had given the okay, he raced back to the mechanical fox and was swiftly swept into the arms of the pirate. The boy let the fox carry him towards the stage were the rest of the mascots were taking a break since they had just finished a show. There were not many people there at the time so it was fine for them to just hang out for a while. When foxy approached them they all glanced up curiously only to see a little boy held securely in his arms. _

"_Well, who do we have here." Freddy asked, in a deep voice that held just a hint of a southern accent. "What's your name little fellow"?_

_Mike hid his face in the red fur of his friend, his shyness getting the best of him once again._

"_This little matey be Mikey." Foxy proclaimed with enthusiasm. "Me new first mate. He's kinda quiet at first but he'll get use to ya all"._

"_He's so cute!" Chika exclaimed in her high pitch voice, before addressing the child. "Hi Mikey, my name's Chika. If you'd like I can teach you how to make pizza sometime"!_

_The boy turned his head to look at the chicken who was watching him eagerly. He smiled and nodded. _

"_I'd like that... Chika." He whispered, still slightly nervous._

_Bonnie stepped forward and ran one of her large paws through the little boys dark hair. Mike unconsciously leaned into the motherly gesture. _

"_What a sweet little child." Bonnie sighed, leaning down to nuzzle him. "I wish they were all like him"._

"_You must be something special to get old Foxy there to let you hold onto him like that." Freddy pointed out. "I can't recall him ever carrying around any of the other tykes, what with him not liking to be touched"._

"_That he is, Freddy." The swashbuckler agreed. "I never be feeling a bond quite like this with any of the other little mateys in all me days"._

"_Does that mean I'm your friend?" The child questioned innocently. _

"_That it does." The fox agreed readily. "Best friends if ye like"._

"_I want to be friends too!" Chika piped up loudly, before Bonnie shushed her._

"_I would also like that." The rabbit said softly, turning caring eyes on the boy._

"_Then it is agreed." Freddy stated importantly. "We would all like to be your friends... Mikey was it"?_

"_My real names Mike, but I like it when you call me Mikey." He replied with a smile that was bright enough to light up the entire room. "I'd really like to be friends with all of you too"._

The memory faded as the band took the stage. There were only a couple other families there that day so Mikey hoped they could spend more time together. Over the years the animal mascots had become something of a second family to the blue eyed boy. Whenever he was feeling down they knew exactly how to cheer him up and, likewise, he was always able to bring a smile to their faces.

"_I hope it can be like this forever."_ The child thought to himself as he watched the routine that he knew by heart.

Once the show was done the four animatronics and one little boy gathered together to talk and have fun until it was time for the child to go home. All to soon closing time came and they were forced to part ways. The robotic animals followed Mike to the front door where they said their normal goodbyes.

"farewell me little matey, be safe." Foxy began as he knelt down. He wrapped his arms gently around the boy and let his hug convey all the emotions he felt for the lad.

"Make sure to take care of yourself and eat well." Chika asserted also giving the boy a tight hug.

"Remember to listen to your parents, they want what's best for you." Bonnie explained as she leaned down to nuzzle the childs cheek.

"And don't forget, Mikey, that if you ever need us, we'll always be here for you." Freddy stated solemnly, placing a brown paw on Mikes shoulder.

"I will... promise." The boy stated seriously, already thinking about all the fun they would have next time he came.

The boy turned away as the four animatronics waved goodbye. Mike waved back to his adopted family as he ran to catch up with his parents, never knowing that it would be many years before he would be able to see them once again.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sooo... What do ya think? I'd love to hear your opinions on the start of this story. Please review, and if you liked it you can favfollow. Thanks!**


	2. A Horrible Mistake

**AN: I cannot believe how much support this story has gotten in such a short time! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed... It means so much to me. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Sorry if my pirate talk isn't very good, I've never written it before. If anyone would like to draw some fan art of this story and send me a link I would be so honored... it would be the most awesome thing ever! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concept of Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own the storyline that happens within this story. The game is the property of Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

><p>Mike shuddered as a loud thump sounded in the darkness. It was coming from the west hall and he knew Bonnie was once again making her way towards the office. Chika was currently heading over to the kitchen while Freddy was biding his time onstage. The only one left to check was Foxy. The security guard quickly looked at the camera feed for pirates cove using the tablet on the desk. The fox was gone!<p>

"OH CRAP!" Mike cried as he reached for the door switch. _"I'm not fast enough"!_

As soon as that thought entered his mind the pirate fox shot into the room, knocking Mike to the ground. In the process of falling the young man hit his head on the side of the desk causing a long cut to appear on his left temple. A wave of dizziness blocked out the scream of the animatronic as his mind unintentionally wandered to earlier in the week.

_Mike walked through the doors of the pizzeria that had once been his second home. It had been sixteen years since he had last been here, yet the surroundings were still so achingly familiar to the young man. As he glanced around the nearly vacant restaurant, a sense of nostalgia filled his heart and he quickly scanned the room, searching for the beings he had once called family. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika were onstage, preforming, while Foxy was no where to be seen at the moment. Sighing, the man headed towards the managers office._

_Approaching the door, he knocked quietly and waited for permission to enter. _

"_Come in." He heard a voice speak from inside before he hesitatingly opened the door and stepped inside. _

"_Um hi," Mike spoke somewhat unsure. "I'm here about the night guard position you had posted in the paper"._

"_Ah, of course." The manager spoke cheerily. "You must be Michael. Do you mind my asking why you want to work here"?_

_Even though he was now twenty two and a collage graduate Mike had never fully grown out of his shyness around strangers. Now, though, it usually resulted in him just being extra quiet instead of hiding his face like when he was little. This is why when he answered, it was in a voice that would be impossible to hear within a loud crowd._

"_I use to come here as a child and got pretty attached to the place." The brown haired man explained. "Since I just finished school, it's been pretty hard to find employment. So I thought that it would be great if I could get this job, since I'm already familiar with the layout and mascots"._

_The manager looked at him with a serious expression before opening his mouth as if to say something. The boy waited patiently for the man to speak, only to have him snap his mouth back shut. After a couple seconds the manager stood and reached a hand toward Mike, which he shook._

"_Welcome to Freddy's, Michael." The older man smiled, widely. "You've just joined the staff"._

_Out of all the thoughts that went through his mind in that moment, only one stuck out above the rest. "I'll finally be reunited with my true family"._

_That night a young man with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes walked fearlessly into the empty pizzeria. He never suspected the terror that would befall him in the next couple days, at the metal hands of those he trusted most._

Mike was brought out of his thoughts as a wave of pain ripped through his head. He quickly clamped a hand tightly over the wound, hoping to stop some of the blood leaking down his face. The boy looked up with tear filled eyes, watching as his doom crept ever closer in the form of a very familiar fox_._

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Foxy sat in his cove, letting the time slowly tick away. To be honest he didn't feel like leaving at all tonight. All he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts. It had been exactly sixteen years since he and the others had last seen the baby of their mix-matched family. They had said goodbye after celebrating Mikey's sixth birthday, already anticipating the next week when they would get to see him again... He never came. The animatronic animals waited and waited for the shy youngsters return, but it was all in vain. For years whenever the doors would open, all four would turn their heads hoping to see their little ones smiling face. That never happened and as the years wore on Bonnie, Chika, and Freddy all gave up hope of ever seeing Mikey again. Foxy was the exception. He refused to believe that the boy he thought of as a little brother was gone for good. He vowed to always keep his hope alive, no matter how faint it may be. Today was the anniversary of the last time he had seen the boy he cared so deeply for and the animatronic wished more than anything that he could see tyke one more time.

"_I miss me little matey." _Foxy sighed, sadly. _"I hope ye know that Mikey, wherever ya be"._

The pirate stood, shaking out of his thoughts and peeked out from behind the curtain. He glanced up at the camera, noticing that it was off at the moment, before deciding he should at least make one run tonight whether he felt like it or not. It had been three days since the new endoskeleton had first appeared and so far all attempts to get him into his suit had failed. The four mascots were beginning to get frustrated with the lack of progress, but the buccaneer had a feeling that tonight would be a turning point. Whether it be for good or not was yet to be decided.

Foxy raced down the hall, passing Bonnie as he went, and was surprised to find the door still open. Putting on a final burst of speed, he shot through the open doorway mere moments before it closed. Out of the corner of his eye he say something flutter slowly to the floor but payed it no heed.

"_Yar! I made it in!" _He thought excitement breaking through his earlier melancholy. _"Now, where be that landlubber endoskeleton we be needing to find a suit fer"?_

The red fox turned, noticing the man cowering on the carpet. He was huddled into the far corner beside the desk, one hand pressed tightly to his head. The pirate took a step forward, reaching out his hook to snag the being that had managed to evade them for nearly half a week, only to stop in his tracks. Before him lay an old photo with an painfully familiar smile.

Foxy stared at the picture that had fallen to the ground, surprised to see himself holding a small child in his arms. He held the boy close, giving him a warm hug as the other three looked on happily. On the back was written 'Mikey, Foxy, Bonnie, Chika, Freddy... Friends Forever'. There had only been one child that the pirate had ever allowed to get that close to him, only one child that he had ever cared for more than his own synthetic life. Foxy felt his heart freeze as he glanced at the guard, who had tears in his eyes, and recognized him.

"Me little matey...?" He whispered, inching closer to the trembling man as he took in the messy brown hair and big blue eyes that he once knew so well. "Mikey, is that you, laddie?"

Mike looked up when the robotic fox moved, not hearing the quiet question. Panic was evident on his face as he screamed, "NO! STAY AWAY"!

The swashbuckler flinched, as the boy quickly stood, tensely pressing his back against the wall.

The guard swayed as he tried to stay upright, blood slowly sliding past his fingers which were still pressed to his head."Why? Why are you doing this?" He asked weakly, tearful eyes shining with unimaginable pain.

The fox was unable to answer as a million jumbled thoughts raced through his head.

"_What be happening? How can me little matey be here? Where did he disappear to in the first place? Why is he here now? What kept him away? Did he not want to come back? Why did he not tell us he be leaving? Why did he leave us all alone with nary an explanation? Why? I just don't be understanding! WHY"?!_

All the questions that had, up until now, been swirling in his mind came to sudden halt as the the fox realized the startling truth.

"_We've been terrorizing our little Mikey fer three days and if that weren't bad enough we've also been trying to stuff him into a suit full of sharp metal!"_ Foxy screamed inside his head, guilt already settling in his chest. _"It would of killed him fer sure! How in the name of Davy Jones locker did we never realize! HOW DID I NEVER REALIZE"!_

The buccaneer was pulled from his thoughts as the boy in front of him moaned in pain before collapsing. Foxy just barely managed to catch the unconscious guard before he had the chance to collide with the hard ground.

"Mikey, I be sorry lad." The mechanical fox cried as he gathered the young man into his arms bridal style. "I was a bloody bilge rat for not recognizing ya the moment I first saw ya"!

Noticing the blood flowing down Mikey's face, Foxy quickly grabbed a small towel from the desk and wrapped it around the guards head.

"I never meant to hurt ye." He alleged sullenly as he softly hugged the boy to his furry chest. "If I could I would take back what's happened this past week, but that be impossible. I just hope one day you'll find it in yer heart to forgive us".

He then opened the door and walked out into the hallway. It was time to explain this horrible mistake to the rest of their family.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Bonnie, Freddie, and Chika were all gathered in the dinning area. It was currently 2 o'clock and they had decided to take a short break from trying to get into the office. About fifteen minutes had passed since Bonnie had seen foxy rush down the hallway and she assumed that he had already returned to his cove. Thus they were surprised to see the fox enter the room, carrying a seemingly unconscious guard. Chika jumped up, as hyper as ever, and ran over to their friend.

"Foxy! You caught the guard!" She exclaimed excitedly. "How did you do it? Was it hard? Did he fight back? WHAT HAPPENED"!?

"Calm down there, Chika. I be needing to..." Foxy tried to get the frantic chickens attention, but to no avail.

The bird raced back to the other two who had made their way closer by now, completely ignoring the foxes attempts to talk to them. "Freddy, isn't this great. Now all we need to do is find a nice suit..."

She was cut off by a loud snarl as Foxy unconsciously tightened his grip on the man in his arms. As the group turned to look at him in astonishment the pirate moved so that his body was shielding Mike from the others view.

"Ye won't be touching a single one of his hairs, Chika!" He growled lowly. "If any of ya take a step closer, ye will have me to deal with and I guarantee yer gonna regret it"!

Freddy held up both paws in a pacifying gesture, after silently telling the girls to hang back.

"Foxy, what is the meaning of this?" The bear asked seriously. "Why are you protecting that endoskeleton"?

The glare that was sent his way made the lead singing wish he hadn't asked that last question. As the swashbuckler took several moments to compose himself the others watched nervously, wondering what had gotten into the pirate. Finally Foxy walked forward and lightly laid the man down on one of the benches, before turning to explain.

"I be trying to tell ya... we made an awful mistake me hearties." The fox admitted as he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping guard. "This here be not an endoskeleton, but our own little lad... Mikey".

Bonnie and Chika exchanged sorrowful glances at the name of the child they had lost, while the band leaders eyes darkened with grief.

"Foxy, I know how badly you want this to be true... but you need to face the facts." Freddy stated gently. "That boy is gone. You can't keep dwelling in the past, It's time to move on".

The red animatronic gritted his teeth in frustration. "Freddy ye lily-livered landlubber! I be telling ya this be Mikey! Take a look at this here photo and tell me I be wrong".

Foxy stalked forward and held out the picture so that the others could see. "This one here," he said motioning towards the bench he had lain the boy on, "dropped it when I crashed into him in the office."

Chika and Bonnie both gasped as they saw the scene portrayed in the image. They would never forget the day it had been taken... it was one of their happiest memories. Both girls walked over to the guard lying on the bench, realizing with a start that the buccaneer had been right all along. There was no doubt in their minds that the man before them was their little boy. Meanwhile Freddy stood frozen, eyes locked onto the photograph. Slowly he moved his head so that his gaze lay on the still form a few feet away.

"How could we have possibly made such a error?" He said, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"I haven't got a clue." Foxy sighed sadly. "The only thing I know fer certain... is that the baby of our family somehow found his way back home to us after all these years".

"How will we ever manage to fix this?" Bonnie murmured sadly as she ran a motherly paw through damp brown hair. "What are we going to do if he's scared of us? We've most likely traumatized the poor child".

Foxy winced, remembering how Mikey had screamed at him to stay away. "It'll be hard work lass. I doubt he'll want to be anywhere near us when he awakens. But, maybe with time... we can be a family again".

The four friends shared a woeful look before turning their gazes back to their child. For that is what he would always be in their eyes. It's true that he had grown, but to them it didn't matter. He was the youngest, the baby, and each one of them would do all they could to protect him. Standing there in the darkness, the animatronics made a vow... no matter how long it takes they would prove to Mikey that he had nothing to fear from them. That he could trust them just as he once had so long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter of Unexpected Attachment! Please review and tell me what you think. As I said earlier... thank you so much for all of the support I have received for this story. Have a great day!<strong>


	3. Panic and Realization

**AN: This was so hard to write, I ended up nearly crying several times... This chapter is somewhat depressing but I promise it will get happier in the near future. Okay, I need to put this out there... some people have noticed that I spell Chika wrong. I have purposely been doing this as I like the way it is spelled better than the official way of Chica. I hope that's not a problem for you guys ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own FNAF, that honor belongs to Scott Cawthon. **

* * *

><p>Mike was completely surrounded by the darkness, no light could be seen. The guard had the feeling that something important had just happened, though for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. Voices could be heard talking somewhere far away... they sounded sad but no matter how hard he tried the brown haired boy found himself unable to make out what was being said. All of a sudden the voices vanished and he sank deeper into the shadowy depths. There was no sound, no feeling, no anything. All he could do was sit there in the pitch black and think back on the events that had led to this point.<p>

"_Mom can we go to Freddy's today?" The excited six year asked. "I've been very good"._

"_I don't see why not, sweetie." The woman stated. "It's been about a week since we were last there"._

_The blue eyed child ran up to his mother and gave her a tight hug. "You're the best mommy! I can't wait to see my friends"!_

"_You'd better go get dressed then." His mom said, smiling as she returned the embrace. "That way we can be ready as soon as your daddy gets home from work"._

_The boy raced off as quick as his little feet could carry him. He wanted to make sure he was ready. Upon donning his favorite clothes (an iron man t-shirt and blue jeans), the boy grabbed his small photo album off the shelf. His mom had gotten his birthday pictures developed and he wanted to give one to his friends at the pizzeria. He spent nearly half an hour picking out the perfect one before writing on the back. Soon he heard the door open and his fathers voice call out downstairs. Mikey made sure the photo was tucked safely into his bag, then headed down to find his parents. As he entered the living room, the little boys father turned and scooped him into his arms._

"_Hey sport," the man spoke happily, "I hear you want to go to Freddy's today, huh"?_

"_Yea!" The youngster nodded vigorously. "Mommy said it's alright. So can we go... please"?_

"_Hmm I don't know..." The child gave the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable, and the man laughed. "Okay, okay! You win, we can go"._

_The small family immediately loaded into the car and set off. Soon they were only about a block away. As Mikes father was turning onto the road that led to the pizzeria's parking lot, a truck came out of no where. There was no time to react as their car was hit head on. The last thing Mikey heard was his mother screaming his name._

_The child woke up in the hospital three days later. A doctor had been their almost instantly to check on him. Before leaving, the physician had told the six year old that his parents had both died in the accident. The boy turned over, curling into a small ball and sobbed loudly. He didn't understand completely but he knew enough to know that his mom and dad weren't coming back. It took a while for him to calm down but when he did, he noticed the picture sitting on his nightstand. It was the one from his bag. He picked it up, clinging to the photo for dear life. A few hours after that a social worker showed up and told him that he would be sent to a foster home. The woman had tried to convince his aunt to take him in but she had refused, so in her opinion this was the only option left. A week later Mikey was released from the hospital and they were on the way to the parking lot. The child looked up at the woman with sad blue eyes._

"_Why can't I live with Foxy, Bonnie, Chika, and Freddy?" The boy asked tearfully. He had already lost one family, he didn't want to lose the other as well. _

"_Who are they?" The social worker questioned seriously. _

"_They're the mascots at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria!" Mikey answered. He felt that as long as he had them, then everything would be alright. _

"_Michael... I know this is a difficult thing for someone as young as you to understand, but children can't live with their imaginary friends. "She asserted. "Those robots aren't alive. You need someone who is able to care for you and love you"._

"_But they do love me!" Mikey cried as she buckled him into her car. "Please... DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM THEM"! _

"_I'm sorry, but this is just the way it has to be." The woman replied firmly. "Now let's get a move on, shall we"?_

_The women got in the car and started the engine. Ten minutes later they were driving past the pizzeria heading toward the highway. The boy watched out the window, griping the picture of his second family close to his heart, as the building slowly faded from sight._

"_I'll come back some day." He whispered as tears trailed down his small face. "Please... wait for me"._

Mike was brought out of the memory by the feeling of a hand carding through his hair. The guard pressed closer to the warm touch, enjoying the feeling. It had been some time since anyone had cared enough to do something like this for him. The hand stopped as a voice began to speak. Less than two seconds after the first word had been spoken did the man remember where he was. With a scream he shot up, eyes flying open in panic, and came face to face with none other than Bonnie.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The bunny had been watching over the young man for nearly an hour. The others had left a short while after Foxy had finished explaining everything and Bonnie had volunteered to stay so that the boy wouldn't be alone if he awoke before they returned. That way the others were free to be left with their thoughts for the time being. Now she was starting to worry that he wouldn't wake up. That fear was put to rest when the young man moved slightly, so that his head was pressed closer to her paw.

"Mikey?" She asked hopefully as she stopped rubbing his head.

The boy immediately jolted into a sitting position and the purple rabbit was grief-stricken by the panic she saw within his wide, fearful eyes. As the animatronic reached out a paw to try and comfort the child he swiftly scooted away from her, falling off the bench in the process.

"Mikey! Are you all right?" Bonnie asked, concern prominent on her metallic features. "You've gotta believe me, we didn't know. Please... don't be afraid... we would never hurt you"!

"B...Bonnie... s..st...stay away... from m...me!" His voice got louder with each word until he was shouting, his tone taking on a hysterical edge. "STAY AWAY FROM ME"!

Bonnie covered her eyes as oil started to leak from them, forming a trail of black tears down her face. She sobbed loudly, taking a step back as the other three rushed into the room.

"No... please!" They heard the boy whisper as he inched toward the wall located directly behind him, his voice nearly inaudible as he continued. "I'm sorry... I should have never come back here".

"What are ye talking about lad." Foxy yelled in disbelief, lowering his volume when he saw the young man flinch. "Of course ya should have come back. Please, just give us the chance to explain".

Mike held his head in both hands as a wave of dizziness threatened to send him to the floor.

_'I must have a concussion from that fall I took earlier' _He resolved, leaning against the wall for support.

The head injury was making it hard for the guard to concentrate on the figures in front of him as his mind kept drifting to the questions that had yet to be answered.

_'Why are they doing this? Did something happen after I left or were they like this before and I just never knew"? _

Chika started moving forward, wanting to apologize to her friend but was stopped when Mikes head snapped up to glare at her.

"Don't take another step!" He cried as he grabbed a chair that was beside him. "I mean it! None of you move or I will use this"!

"But Mikey!" Chika cried, as she reached for him with her wing.

"Don't call me that!" The boy growled furiously. "My name is Mike! You lost the right to call me by that nickname the moment you tried to kill me... or did you happen to forget that little detail".

The chicken faltered, stunned by the anger within the boys voice.

"Well guess what?" Mike continued, his hands gesturing violently. "I haven't! I have spent the last three nights fighting for my life! And you know what makes it worse? The ones I thought of as family... that I vowed to make it back to someday... were the ones trying to kill me"!

The guard stood there, breathing heavily as looks of shame became apparent on the faces of the robotic animals.

_'Maybe there's still hope? They do look upset about what's happened.' _He thought to himself. _'Should I at least give them the chance to explain? But what if they try to kill me again? What will I do then'?_

"Mike, I know this whole ordeal has been a bit..." Freddy tried to reason with the lad as Chika buried her face in Foxys shoulder.

"A bit what?" The blue eyed man interrupted with a vicious smirk. "Don't even think that you have any idea of what I'm feeling. I finally get the chance to be reunited with the friends... the FAMILY... I had been ripped away from all those years ago... and this happens! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THAT'S LIKE"!

The young man took several deep breaths to calm down, still holding the chair out to act as a barricade between the animatronics and himself. Foxy was busy comforting both of the girls who were crying uncontrollably while he listened with a heavy heart. He had known it would be bad, but this was worse than he could possibly have imagined. Freddy looked at the floor, unable to meet the eyes of the child they had unknowingly betrayed.

"How long?" The soft question echoed in the silence.

"Pardon?" Freddy asked, risking a glance upward toward the mans face.

The boy was calmer than he had been, the anger in his eyes replaced by trepidation as he waited for the answer. His posture was rigid, as if determined to stand his ground, even though it was clear all the boy wanted was to run as far away as possible.

"You heard me." He uttered deadly quiet. "How long have you been killing night guards"?

Freddy was taken aback by the question. What was that child talking about? They'd never killed anyone! The guards had just been endoskeletons they had stuffed back into their suits...

All at once the world froze. Not a sound was heard as each of the animatronics came to the same startling realization. Mikey was human... he worked there at night...

"Oh no..." Freddy sighed in defeat as he dropped to his knees. "We have done so much wrong and we never noticed... how is that possible"?

Mike watched the reactions of the ones he had once called family. He saw their shoulders slump, as if the weight of the world now rested on them, as well as the horrified expressions that adorned their faces. Before long each of the robotic animals had tears trailing down their faces and he was surprised to find that his own eyes were wet. How long had he been crying? He couldn't tell.

_'They didn't know.' _The brown haired youth accepted. _'Foxy and the others truly thought that the guards were endoskeletons that had lost their costumes. There was no way they could have known that they were human if they had never seen them before. It's all starting to make sense'._

Mike was too distracted by his thoughts to notice the other four slip away. They had each went off on their own, hoping to have some time to themselves where they could straighten out their thoughts and think about what they had done. Chika had immediately headed towards the kitchen. She always liked to cook whenever something upset her. Bonnie made her way to the closet. It was dark and she liked the snug feeling of comfort it provided. Freddy ventured backstage. He would organize all the extra animatronic parts to keep his mind busy. Last but not least, Foxy returned to his cove. The pirate sat heavily on his treasure chest as he thought back on everything they had learned.

Mike looked up as he heard a noise, only to notice that the animatronics had vanished. He gulped nervously. What if they were just faking and had known all along that the guards had been human? Were they out there right now, waiting somewhere in the darkness to ambush him?

_'I'm being ridiculous.' _The boy chided. _'If they still wanted to kill me they would have done it already. _

He sighed, his cheeks heating slightly. _'I feel pretty foolish now for threatening them with a wooden chair. It wouldn't have stood a chance against their metal frames and inhuman strength... I wouldn't have stood a chance._

The blue eyed man shifted awkwardly as he came to that understanding. Mike cautiously made his way across the room, using the wall as support, and headed toward the bathroom. He moved quietly so as not to alert anyone. Once he reached the men's room Mike went to the sink and ran the cold water before splashing it on his face in the hopes of clearing his thoughts. As he reached for a paper towel to dry himself off, the guard noticed a towel wrapped securely around his head.

_'Someone took care of my cut.' _He stated incredulously, trying to remember when that had happened. _'It must have been after I passed out. Why would they do that? Is it possible... that they were telling the truth'?_

Determination filled his blue eyes and he stood up straight. "I have to find out"!

With that, the man made his way back through the dining area heading to pirates cove.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Foxy had returned to his cove soon after the boy had revealed to them that they had been murdering innocent people. It had been so unbelievable, yet deep in his metallic heart... he knew it was true. How would he be able to face their child now? Did they even deserve to be around the boy. The trust they had once cherished had been broken so easily... and it was all because of a stupid mistake.

_'No! Don't be thinking of the past!' _The fox mentally shook himself. _'That will only lead to self pitying. I be needing to think of a way to gain back me little mateys trust! No matter what happened before... I want to make it up to him. We can't be changing what's already been done, but maybe we can at least be righting one of the wrongs'._

The animatronics head snapped up when he heard the faintest of sounds. It seemed to be coming from the entrance to his cove. Creeping closer, the pirate was astonished at what he saw. Mikey was standing just inside the curtain, looking around hesitantly, as if not certain that he wanted to be there. Foxy watched from the shadows as he took a few careful steps forward.

"Foxy?" The boy called softly in a small, scared tone. "You are here... aren't you"?

The red furred fox took a moment to steady himself before stepping into the light. "Aye. I be here lad".

"Can I talk to you... please?" The young man asked uncertainly as he turned large, worried eyes on the robotic pirate.

The buccaneer advanced slowly, not wanting to scare the boy anymore than they already had. "What is it ye be needing, me matey"?

"Is it true that..." Mike nervously shifted before continuing. "That you... didn't know".

"Aye, that be true laddie." The foxes visible eye closed in pain at the memories. "If we had known, none of this would have been happening. I understand how hard it is fer you to believe me but... I hope someday... you can find it in yer heart to forgive us".

Mike knew that the words Foxy had spoken were true. The pain he could see within the others eyes when he had told them about the former guards had been unmistakable. In that moment the boy knew that his family still cared and that they always would. Now, it was up to him. He could either turn his back on the ones he loved, or... he could give them a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. What do you think? Please review, they really get me motivated ;) I hope this chapter was up to you're standards. Have a good day!<strong>


	4. Building Trust- Bonnie

**AN: Thanks as always to everyone who has shown support for this story! The response has been overwhelming and has kept me very motivated. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think. I love to hear what you have to say.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon, sadly not to me.**

* * *

><p>Mike thought back to when he was a child. The fun times he'd spent with his friends and how they had always been there for him when he needed them most. He couldn't deny that he wanted that back. All those years away had not dimmed his desire to be reunited with his adoptive family, in fact... it only served to make it stronger. Now, even with the realization that the animatronics had killed several people, the guard still found himself unable to completely turn his back on them.<p>

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully trust you guys..." Mike smiled softly as he saw the hopeful expression upon the foxes face. "But everyone deserves a second chance".

Foxy raced over and wrapped his furry arms around the boy, noticing the way he froze slightly before succumbing to the embrace. "That's all we could have asked fer matey"!

The fox released him a few moments later and stepped back, grinning widely. The blue eyed boy stared at the ground as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Well, I should... head back to the office. " The man spoke, awkwardly. "I need to get my things together... it's nearly time for me to head home".

As the boy turned to leave, Foxy grabbed his shoulder in a firm yet gentle grip.

"We'll be seeing ya tomorrow night... right laddie?" The pirate asked uncertainly.

Mike looked back at the robotic fox and nodded solemnly. "I said I'd give you guys another chance, I won't go back on my word".

The brown haired man shook free of the furry grip and walked through the curtain, refusing to look back for fear that his resolve would shatter.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

The next day came and went as Foxy impatiently waited. He was just glad that it was a slow day so that he didn't have to deal with many children. Once the pizzeria closed Foxy quickly made his way towards the stage. It was eleven, Mike would be there in an hour, so that meant he had to hurry and tell the others that they were being given another chance. As the pirate climbed onstage he was glad to see that the others seemed to have calmed down quite a bit from last night.

"How ye be holding up me hearties?" The fox inquired as he approached, a smile plastered on his face. "Ye all be looking a tad glum in me own opinion".

Bonnie and Freddy both looked up at the buccaneer in shock while Chikas eyes remained fixed on the floor. The purple rabbit was the first to speak.

"Foxy, how can you be happy?" Bonnie accused. "After all that we learned yesterday... after all we've done".

"Bonnie lass." The pirate spoke reassuringly. "I know the situation seems pretty hopeless, but I be bringing ya some good news".

"How can anything be good?" Chika demanded fiercely, finally meeting the foxes eyes. "We are most likely never going to see Mikey again, not to mention... we're MURDERERS"!

"But that's what I be trying to tell ya." Foxy declared, excitedly. "Last night, after we'd all split up, the lad came to find me. He was nervous and wouldn't get too close, but even so... he came to me cove to ask a few questions. Long story short... he be coming back tonight and he's willing to give us a second chance"!

The three other animatronics gazed at him in shock. Had they heard correctly? Their child was coming back? Even after they had scared the boy half to death he wanted to give them the a shot at making it up to him!

"This is incredible!" Freddy announced loudly. "We will need a plan. We must not overwhelm the lad. Does anyone have an idea"?

Chikas wing shot into the air as she shouted, "Ooh me, me! How about we throw him a pizza party"?

"Or we could put on a show for him." Bonnie suggested softly.

"I'm afraid that Mike will be rather afraid and skittish after all that has happened. Those ideas may have the opposite effect of what we want..." The leader said rationally. "Don't get me wrong girls, they were both splendid theories".

"I agree with Freddy on this one." Foxy nodded. "The boy was nearly jumping outta his skin last night just talking to me. I think it best if we be taking things slow".

The robotic animals thought about that for a short while. How could they gain his trust while making sure not to scare the boy away? Would he even be willing to come out of the office and see them face to face... or would they need to talk to him through closed doors?

Freddy's head shot up as a thought came to him. He glanced around at the others, a small grin slowly forming, as he came up with the perfect plan.

"I've got it!" He declared as the others stared at him, their faces full of hope. "We will all spend time with him one on one. That way he will be more comfortable since he won't have to be around us all at once. We shall all take separate shifts that will last for one night, and hopefully by the end of the week he will feel safe enough to be in a room with all of us together.

By now the other three were nodding in agreement, full smiles gracing their metal faces.

"However, that will not mean that he fully trusts us... just that we are making relatively good progress." Freddy continued seriously. "Trust that was once broken is not so easily repaired. It takes baby steps everybody, baby steps."

Bonnie and Chika put on determined faces, while foxy thought back on what the boy had told him the night before. _'We will earn yer trust back, Mikey. I be sure of it"!_

"Who gets the first shift?" Bonnie inquired. "We've only got another ten minutes before Mikey will be here".

"I think you should." Freddy expressed. "My dear, you are the most gentle and soft spoken of us. I believe that you will be able alleviate his worries, if only slightly".

"But, are you sure?" She asked doubtfully. "I was the first one to try and..."

The bunny trailed off but they all knew what she had been thinking. She was the first to try and stuff him in a suit. They all shuddered, regret once more growing within them.

"As true as that may be, I still believe you are the best choice." The bear assured.

"Alright, I'll do it." The purple animatronic replied, determinedly.

"We'd best be making ourselves scarce then." Foxy said as he glanced at a nearby clock. "Good luck, lassie".

With that Freddy, Chika, and Foxy went off to do their own thing while Bonnie slowly made her way towards the front entrance to await the guards arrival.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Mike was about to open the front door of the pizzeria when he noticed Bonnie standing inside. Panic began welling up inside him as she turned her head to stare at him with pink eyes. He soon pushed it aside, however, when he remembered the promise he had made foxy. The man was intent on giving the animatronics the benefit of the doubt. So without further delay the guard pushed the door open and stepped through the entryway.

"Hi, Mike." Bonnie said softly as she waved a purple paw. "Um... I thought we could spend some time together tonight".

"Why do you want to do that?" He asked warily, never taking his eyes off her.

"It's just, I thought it would be nice to get reacquainted." The rabbit said, careful not to frighted the man.

"Okay... I guess that's fine, just let me put my things in the office and grab the tablet..." the guard replied. "After all I still have a job to do".

Mike quickly walked off, noting how Bonnie stayed where she was, making his way to the safe room. He wasn't sure what the bunny was playing at, but he suspected that the four animatronics had decided to approach him one at a time.

_'I guess Bonnie is kinda like the welcoming party.' _The brown haired youth thought humorously. _'Still, I shouldn't get too close. It's better to be safe, just in case'._

Mike made it back to the dinning area in a matter of minutes only to find the purple rabbit gone.

"Bonnie?" The man called, uneasily. "Where did you go"?

Footsteps alerted him to a presence onstage and he swiftly turned to face it as a voice answered him.

"I'm right here Mike." Bonnie said as she stepped forward into the dim light.

"Bonnie! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The guard exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest. "What are you doing up there anyway"?

"I was wondering..." The robotic rabbit expressed as she grabbed something behind her. "Did you ever learn to play guitar"?

"What are you talking about?" The blue eyed boy questioned, slightly perplexed.

"I remember, when you were little you were always begging me to teach you to play." Bonnie sighed, lost in her memories

_The stage was set for the next performance and the animatronics were already very busy. There was a large birthday group due to arrive in about half an hour so they had to make some last minute preparations. Chika was checking on how the pizzas were coming as well as gathering plates, cups, and napkins from the kitchen. Freddy and Foxy were scooting tables together and arranging chairs. And Bonnie was up on stage tuning her instrument. The purple rabbit had accidentally broke a string earlier so the sound was off. _

_None of them noticed a little boy sitting at one of the other tables, watching the commotion. He figured that Bonnie was the least busy so decided to go and visit with her. Being careful to avoid getting in the way of the others Mike slowly made his way to the stage where he quickly climbed the stairs._

"_Bonnie? What are you doing?" The child inquired._

"_Oh... hi Mikey." The bunny replied distractedly. "I was just tuning my guitar"._

"_Why?" He replied._

"_Well, it got hurt and now I'm making it all better." Bonnie spoke tenderly. _

"_Would a kiss help?" Mike asked innocently. "Whenever I get an owie mommy always kisses it and then it goes away". _

"_I suppose that may work." The purple animatronic said, trying not to laugh. "Why don't you give it a try"._

_She held the instrument over to the boy who immediately stood on his tippy toes and gently placed his lips against the wood. Once he had pulled back Bonnie strummed a few cords._

"_Well look at that! It's all better." She gasped dramatically. _

"_Wow, I did it!" The boys eyes widened in amazement._

_There was no way that Bonnie would tell the child that she had tuned it while they were talking. She wanted him to retain the childish belief that anything was possible, even if it was because of a little fib on her part._

"_Bonnie can you teach me to play?" The youngster asked, hopefully._

"_Maybe when you're a little older." She declared only to carry on when she saw his gloomy expression. "Well maybe just a few notes"._

_The bunny was surprised at the natural talent the young child possessed, and at such an early age. All too soon they had to quite, as the birthday members slowly began to arrive. Mikey put on a sad pout not wanting their lesson to end._

"_How about this?" Bonnie declared. "When it's finally time to teach you how to play for real, I'll have a special surprise waiting just for you"._

_The bunny smiled as Mikes demeanor brightened instantly and he gave her a tight hug. "It's a promise, right Bonnie"?_

"_Of course." She replied, returning the embrace. "I've got to finish getting ready now, so why don't you head back to your parents"._

"_Okay, I'll see you later." As the child left the stage he looked over his shoulder to call back to the rabbit. "Remember, you promised"._

"_I won't forget Mikey." Bonnie responded too soft for the little boy to hear._

She slowly blinked her eyes, chasing the last of the memories away. "So? Did you ever learn"?

"No." He admitted. "I had completely forgotten about that".

Bonnie jumped off the stage and slowly walked over to a bench near the guard were she sat and strummed a few notes on her instrument. She had hidden something behind herself out of view of the guard. Mike watched the rabbit begin to play, a small smile materializing, as a gentle yet melancholy song soon filled the air.

"That's 'Let It Go' from the movie Frozen isn't it?" He asked, bewildered. "Where did you even hear that"?

The bunny smiled lightly as she continued playing. "A child brought in a soundtrack of the movie one day. Since I'm able to store music and such on my hard drive I just borrowed the disc for a couple minutes and downloaded the songs. This is my favorite".

Mike moved slightly closer, he was now standing a mere three feet away while staring wonderingly at the purple animatronic before him.

"Bonnie? Are you saying that you learned how to play that song simply by listening to it a few times?" The guard said in awe. "You're amazing"!

If it were possible the young man would have sworn he'd seen the rabbit blush in embarrassment.

"It's nothing really." She denied. "Now... would you like to learn"?

"Well... umm." The boy stammered, unsure if it was a good idea to get any closer.

"Mike." Bonnie said seriously. "I won't bite... I promise".

The man was startled, her words seemed so familiar yet different at the same time. He remembered that she had always kept her promises to him when he was a child. With his mind somewhat at ease, he slowly walked over to the bench and sat beside the robotic animal.

"That would be nice... I guess." He admitted shyly before quickly amending his statement. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything".

The smile Bonnie showed him nearly extinguished all his fears. This was the Bonnie he'd known and loved as a child. This is what he had been hoping to return to. Maybe it wasn't too late after all. Maybe... just maybe.

"Then I suppose it's time for you're surprise." The bunny reached behind her and pulled out a rather large package that looked as if it had been sitting around collecting dust for quite a while. She looked at it reminiscently for a couple seconds before handing it gently to the young man.

"Surprise?" Mike questioned before understanding dawned on his face. When he next spoke it was in a voice filled with many different emotions. "You remembered, even after all this time".

She nodded as the man slowly unwrapped the parcel. Inside was a medium sized guitar with elaborate engravings that formed the words 'To Mikey... From Bonnie. Never lose the gift of music, it can guide you through the darkest of days'.

"I've kept this for many years." She revealed. "I'm so happy that I'm finally able to give it to you".

The young man stared at the instrument in appreciation. It was the most beautiful he had ever seen and it was his. It was clear that it was custom made and he wondered just how expensive it was. He moved his hand over the strings and a soft cord sounded in the silence. He was surprised to find that it had already been tuned. Grateful tears filled Mikes eyes as he glanced over at the rabbit next to him. She smiled reassuringly as she slowly placed a paw on his back. She gauged his reaction before moving her paw in calming circles, pleasantly surprised when he didn't pull away.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it ;) Please let me know what you think... it keeps me motivated :P<strong>


	5. Building Trust- Chika

**AN: Okay... next chapter is up. I hope you like my view of Chika. Oh and if any of you are confused, this story takes place in modern times. I might mention this later but just in case I forget Mike was born in 1992 which makes him 22 in this story. Have fun reading and please review. Hope you look forward to the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns FNAF. If I did this story would be animated lol.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Mike had spent the whole night practicing on the guitar and talking. The guard was still quite skittish but he had made good progress in the short time they had spent together. Now it was nearing six and the purple animatronic stood and slowly offered her paw to the boy who had been sitting beside her.<p>

"It's nearly opening time." She said, a slightly disappointed tone echoing within the words. "I'd better walk you to the entrance".

The blue eyed man took the proffered paw and stood, a yawn escaping while he rubbed his tired eyes with his arm. Bonnie let out a slight chuckle at the childish gesture. Mikey had looked so young and cute in that moment that it was impossible not to.

"Okay," the guard agreed. "But I have to pick up my stuff from the office first".

Mike grabbed the tablet that he had been checking periodically while Bonnie took both guitars back to the stage were they would be safe. Once she had done that they made their way through the building, a short while later finding the two standing before the entrance.

"Mikey?" Bonnie asked before slapping her paws over her mouth. She had forgotten that he no longer wanted them to call him that.

"It's okay Bonnie." The man reassured. "I'm not mad. I guess I was overreacting a bit yesterday... I was just so freaked out. You can't really blame me though".

The animatronic just nodded, happy tears gathering in her eyes before starting again.

"Mikey?" The rabbit spoke no louder than a whisper. "Thanks... for giving us another chance".

Mike sighed as he opened the door and stepped through.

"That's what families do Bonnie." He replied softly, glancing back at her. "They love, they fight, they forgive, it's a never ending cycle... but I wouldn't trade it for anything".

Bonnie's tears began to fall as the door closed, leaving her alone in the darkness.

_''What did we do to deserve such a sweet child.' The bunny thought as she stared after him._

She made her way back to the stage and waited impatiently for the day to pass and night to come once more. When the lights went off the four animatronics quickly gathered in the dinning area to discuss how Bonnie had fared.

"So lass," Foxy began. "How be last night"?

Bonnie smiled softly. "He was pretty scared at first but as the night progressed I was able to get quite close to him. As long as I didn't move too suddenly or make any loud noises he was fine".

"That is good to hear." Freddy declared, nodding. "It proves that it is not too late to gain his trust back. I knew you would do us proud Bonnie".

"Thank you Freddy..." The bunny replied. "Your belief made it so I wasn't so scared to face him. I was even able to give Mikey the surprise I'd been saving".

"You gave him the guitar?" Chika asked. They all knew that the rabbit had had the manager order it custom made for Mikey. It had arrived the day after his sixth birthday.

"What did the lad think of it?" Foxy added. "It be a piece of art in me opinion".

"He was speechless." Bonnie laughed quietly. "I had to take a few minutes to get him to stop crying before I could even begin teaching him. He was so happy when he remembered the promise I had made that it brought him to tears".

"It is good that the two of you have gotten closer." Freddy grinned. "Now, I believe it is time to choose who shall have the next turn".

"Please let me do it!" Chika begged. "I've got the perfect plan. Please, please, please... I'll let you guys play with Cupcake"!

"Who in their right mind be wanting to play with that thing?" The pirate asked, sceptically.

A pout appeared on the chickens face as the other two began to laugh, Foxy soon joining in. Chika folded her wings across her chest childishly as she turned her back to her so called friends. Freddy was the first to recover and walked over to the distressed bird, placing a large paw on her shoulder.

"We mean no harm, you know that." He spoke, voice now serious. "You may take tonight's shift if you wish... but you should take Cupcake with".

"That's a great idea!" Chika exclaimed scooping the plushie into her wings.

"Then it's settled." The leader proclaimed as he turned to walk away, Bonnie and Foxy following close behind.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Mike wondered if he and Bonnie would be able to hang out again tonight.. He hoped so. It had been so easy to let his guard down around her and he was worried that it wouldn't be like that with any of the others. With a sigh the guard locked his car and made his way toward the doors, taking a steadying breath before opening them. He stepped through into the deserted dining area only to find himself alone.

_'Maybe they decided not to come?' _He thought doubtfully as he ventured further into the building. Upon arriving at his office he was surprised to find a paper sitting on top of the tablet. It had a drawing done in many bright colors and depicted a stick figure with a blue and gray uniform (that he assumed was himself) and a yellow blob with wings (who could only be Chika) working in the kitchen. Written on the bottom were the words... 'Do you wanna make a pizza? Come to the kitchen and I'll teach you how! See ya later!'

A small smile graced his face. Chika always had been a bit childish, there was no question about it, but she made the best pizzas. His success with Bonnie made him a bit more confident that the remaining animatronics would not kill him so the guard decided that it wouldn't hurt to humor her. He remembered the time he had first met the hyperactive chicken... she had offered to teach him then but had never gotten around to it.

"Well, here goes nothing." The brown haired man declared before making his way toward the kitchen, hoping he was making the right choice.

When he stepped through the doors he was able to see what the inside looked like for the first time. It was rather large with an island counter in the middle which was already full of ingredients. There were two huge ovens that could fit at least five pizzas each and a walk-in freezer/refrigerator as well as many cupboards, drawers, and shelves which he assumed held various utensils.

Out of the corner of his eye Mike saw something big and yellow move quickly toward him and tensed as as pair of wings wrapped around him far too tightly.

"Chika, get off!" He yelled, nearly panicking.

The chicken had been so happy when she saw that Mike had accepted he invitation that she'd acted without thinking. After hearing his yell she had quickly let go of the trembling young man and stepped away, hoping that she hadn't scared him off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed before continuing hurriedly. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just so excited that you had come... I couldn't stop myself".

The blue eyed boy stared at her incredulously. She talked so fast it was hard to understand but he could tell that she had not meant to scare him.

"Um... it's okay Chika." He said shyly still slightly afraid. "You just startled me".

The yellow animatronic nodded before looking at the ground sullenly. "Are you still mad at me"?

It took Mike a moment to realize what the bird was talking about. He remembered her tearful eyes when he had yelled at her the other day. The young man felt ashamed at how he had acted towards her and the others.

"No, I'm not." He spoke, guilt lacing his voice. "I was just frightened... and confused. You guys had been trying to kill me for the past three nights then suddenly you want to be my friends again? How was I supposed to react the that"!

The robotic chicken shook her head. "I guess I would have reacted the same as you. I'm so sorry. I wish we would have realized what we had been doing earlier, then maybe we wouldn't have killed...

The boy visibly flinched back causing Chika to trail off, noticing her mistake. She had never wanted to harm the child. She hated people who would bully those weaker than themselves more than anything and wondered just when she had become like them.

_Chika had been in the kitchen helping out with the pizzas. It had been a relatively slow day without many children so the band hadn't had to preform much. Just as she was about to put the finishing touches on one of her famous Hawaiian pizzas she heard a disturbance from near the entrance to the kitchen. The chicken passed it off thinking nothing of it at the time and continued what she was doing. _

"_Help! Foxy, Bonnie, Chika, Freddy!" That cry had her running toward the ruckus at breakneck speed, not caring that she had just dropped the pizza she'd been working on all over the floor._

_When she rushed through the door into the large dining area, the animatronic looked around frantically for the voice which she had heard. In the corner of the room nearest to her was a small child, curled up on the floor, his blue eyes full of tears as he looked in fear at the older boys standing above him. As one of the delinquents bent down to grab Mike, Chika moved forward and shoved her way between the five year old and his tormentors, emitting a fierce growl in the process. _

"_Whoa! What the heck?" The bully screamed, quickly scrambling backwards away from the enraged chicken. "Why's this stupid robot getting in my way"?_

"_Stupid robot! Did you just call me a stupid robot?!" Chika snarled as she picked the older boy up by his collar. "I'll show you not to insult me or pick on my friends"!_

_The yellow animatronic turned, the gangs leader still in her grasp, and grabbed a piece of cake from the table next to her. Chika then proceeded to shove the cake right into the bully's face before walking to the front door and tossing him out on his backside. She smiled as she saw the other animatronics herding the other hooligans out as well. _

"_And don't come back, got it?" The chicken yelled after their retreating forms._

_Nodding in satisfaction Chika made her way back to Mikey, who was still curled up and trembling violently. The others approached as well but at a sign from the bird they backed off, giving the two some space. The robotic chicken slowly knelt down and wrapped her wings protectively around the small boy, holding him close as he sobbed into her shoulder. Sure, most of the time she seemed immature and didn't take things seriously, but bullying was a whole other story. She detested it with a passion she usually reserved for making pizza._

"_Mikey, what happened?" She asked in an unusually serious tone. "Why were those meanies after you"?_

_The child sniffled, looking up at his friend with large, sad eyes._

"_I wa...was trying t...to f...find my mommy... when I s...st...stepped on that big k...kids foot." Mike explained between sobs. "I sa...said I wa...was so...sorry Chika, but h...he said he was go...going to h...hurt me"!_

"_Shh, it's okay." She comforted, hugging him closer. "That bad kid won't bother you again, I made sure of it"._

"_You pr...promise?" The boy asked uncertainly, wiping at his eyes with one sleeve._

"_I sure do!" Chika smiled brightly. "Now, how about you and me go have some fun before you're parents come looking for you"? _

"_Um... okay." Mike agreed, a small smile gracing his tear stained face._

"_Good." The animatronic bird said as she helped the child up. "So Mikey, what do you want to do"?_

_The boy thought about it for a moment before looking up at the bird, his head cocked cutely to one side._

"_Can we play with Cupcake? Please?" The boy asked innocently._

_The chicken smiled cheerfully and grabbed the child's hand, nearly dragging him towards the stage._

Chika regretted what had happened as much as the other three... if not more so. She hadn't even realized that they were acting like the bully's she had always despised. Now she would do anything to make it right. It may be too late for all the people they had stuffed but she could at least try to make amends with Mikey.

She looked at the boy who stood a few feet away, nervously shuffling his feet and smiled.

"So do you wanna learn how to make a pizza?" The yellow animatronic asked brightly, determined to reconnect with the child she had once known.

Mike looked up and studied the chicken for a few moments before coming to a decision. He braced himself and moved a little closer.

"Let's do it." The brown haired man said, smirking as the chicken blinked in shock.

Chika had not expected the guard to agree so readily and decided that it must be due to the fact that Bonnie had managed to ease his mind somewhat.

"Okay then!" She exclaimed excitedly before setting something down on a stool. "And Cupcake can help too, we'll have so much fun"!

She hurried over to the table, spreading her wings out to show off the ingredients and utensils they would be using.

"These are all the items we need to make a wonderful pizza." The bird declared, proudly. "We'll start by making the crust. Then after we're finished with that we'll move on to the sauce. The pizzeria does have frozen crusts and canned sauces that the cooking staff tend to use, but the taste doesn't even compare to my homemade ones".

Mike laughed at the enthusiasm the chicken showed for her work, his anxiety slowly dissipating as she instructed him on the perfect technique for mixing the dough. The guard had no idea why she had brought her plushie 'Cupcake' with her, but he thought it was kind of cute none the less.

After they had finished with both the crust and sauce Chika told the young man that he should pick out his favorite toppings. Mike thought about it for a few minutes. There were several different cheeses as well as many other things to choose from. In the end, the guard decided on a Hawaiian pizza with traditional mozzarella cheese. Chika showed him the proper way to arrange the toppings and then placed it in the oven to cook. As they waited Mike realized that it was the perfect time to ask the chicken a question.

"Why do you like making pizza so much Chika?" The guard asked curiously. "I mean you don't eat... so it's not for the taste".

The chickens eyes grew slightly distant as she thought about what the boy had asked.

"I like seeing the smiles it brings people when they eat something that I worked so hard to make." The robotic bird announced placidly. "It makes me feel happy that I can bring such joy to those around me".

The timer dinged a couple minutes later and Chika quickly got up to take the pizza out of the oven. She placed in of the counter where she cut perfect slices before setting one on a plate and laying it before the guard. After letting it cool for a minute or so, Mike took a large bite... savoring the flavor. It was the best pizza he had ever had.

"Chika this is absolutely amazing!" The blue eyed boy exclaimed, nearly forgetting his earlier fear entirely, as he took several more bites. "You're the best cook ever"!

Chika's face shined with pride as she watched the young man before her. This was different than the other times she'd made pizza because this time... it wasn't a stranger enjoying her food. No, the person praising her cooking in this moment was someone that she considered family... and that made it all the more special.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So that's it. I hoped you liked this chapter. Remember... reviews are love!<strong>


	6. Building Trust- Freddy

**AN: Okay, here it is... Freddy's chapter. This chap. has a small amount of violence but nothing terrible. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I never imagined it would gain this much support when I first started writing... it means so much to me that you like it :) I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Please review and let me know how I did. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon is the brilliant person behind the idea of FNAF. I will never own it. **

* * *

><p>Mike had somehow managed to fall asleep about half an hour after eating his fill of the pizza he and Chika had made. He was still worried that the animatronics would turn on him, but that worry was slowly being replaced. With what you might ask?... Well he wasn't entirely sure... at the moment it felt like sympathy and understanding. He didn't quite trust them... but he also didn't mistrust them. They were in a delicate balance that any action could suddenly tip either for the better... or for worse. These feelings swirled through his head as he rested making his dreams change frequently, like a kaleidoscope of moving pictures.<p>

Chika smiled as she saw the guard fast asleep at the table, his head resting atop his arms. She could tell that he had been having trouble sleeping as there were dark rings under his eyes and he had been yawning nearly nonstop from four o'clock on. Now it was nearing six and the large chicken gently shook the young man awake. He blinked tired blue eyes in her direction before turning his head the opposite way.

"Chika... I'm tired." He whined, sounding just like the small child she had once known. "Leave me alone".

"Come on, you've got to get up!" The bird exclaimed. "If you don't and the manager sees you you'll get fired on the spot".

"Mmm, whatever." He replied, quickly falling back asleep.

Chika grinned sneakily as an idea came to her.

"Oh, you asked for it now Mikey boy!" She giggled, filling a large glass with water.

She stealthily snuck over to the sleeping boy and threw the liquid right onto his peaceful face. He awoke with a splutter, turning shock filled eyes on the yellow animatronic who was roaring with laughter. The shock soon turned to anger as he jumped to his feet to face the Chicken.

"What did you do that for?!" He yelled, water dripping off him to form a small puddle around his feet. "It's not funny"!

Upon seeing the hurt hidden within his angry, blue eyes Chika instantly settled down and quickly grabbed a towel. She walked over, hesitating a bit, before handing it to Mike. He swiftly covered his head and rubbed furiously, when he was done his hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Aww! You look so adorable... like a little kid after bath time." The bird cooed. "I just want to hug you and never let go".

That thought scared the guard slightly. With the strength Chika and the other animatronics possessed any of them could easily squeeze him to death by accident. He hadn't been able to breath at all when the chicken hugged him earlier that night. She needed to remember that he was only human. Glancing at the clock, the boy noticed the time and quickly dropped the towel onto the table.

"Hey, I've gotta go." He said as he ran off pausing only long enough to turn slightly and yell back at the stunned animatronic. "See ya later Chika"!

The robotic bird quickly cleaned up the rest of the water and made her way to the stage to await nightfall. As soon as everyone had left, Foxy raced into the dining room where the others were and their nightly meeting began. Before anyone even had the chance to ask how her time with Mike had went Chika was already in full swing, describing every single detail.

"And so I was finally able to teach him how to make pizza!" She exclaimed as her tale neared it's end. "Apparently his favorite is Hawaiian, isn't that awesome? That ones always been my specialty"!

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time." Freddy declared. "And you seem to have made progress with him as well... that is very good Chika".

"Yeah, I know right?" She stated proudly before continuing in a slightly regretful tone. "Although I think I made him a little, tiny bit mad when I woke him up by dumping that water on his head".

There was an appalled silence before everyone started speaking at once.

"How could you do that?" Bonnie cried. "What if he never comes back"?

"That was highly irresponsible of you Chika" Freddy stated seriously. "I'm very disappointed in you".

"Ye dumped water over the lad?" Foxy growled, lowly. "The whole point of this here operation is to get Mikey to trust us. How could ya risk what we've accomplished so far fer one of yer pranks, lass"?

The yellow animatronic puffed up indignantly at that last comment and glared right back at the fox.

"For your information it wasn't a prank!" She yelled, huffily. "It was almost six and I was worried that if the manager came in and saw him sleeping that he'd get fired and we'd never see him again. The kid didn't respond to my other attempts to wake him, I was left with no choice".

The other three let out frustrated sighs, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Oh... and he said he'd see me later so that proves he's coming back." Chika added as an after thought.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy all looked at her in growing disbelief.

"Why did you not mention that first?" The bear asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because you were all being big meanies!" She replied, crossing her wings.

Foxy raised his eye patch and turned his golden eyes on the bear, resting his good paw on his friends shoulder. "You'd best be meeting with the boy tonight Freddy. Maybe ye can be smoothing out what happened with Chika".

"I believe you are right." The leader agreed. "I had best be off then".

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Mike had been surprised to find that none of the animatronics had shone up yet as he relaxed in his office, reading the weekly paper. The front page article was a disgraceful story about a kidnapping ring that had operated for nearly four decades before it was brought down. Apparently the man who had run it had managed to escape at the time and had now snuck back into the United States after nearly thirty years in exile. It was terrible! This man, known only as the Hunter, made a living by kidnapping children and selling them to people that were well off.

"What is the world coming to?" Mike cried in disgust, slamming the paper onto his desk.

Unknown to the young man Freddy had entered the doorway just in time to witness his little outburst.

"What has got you so upset, hmm?" He questioned, reaching past the guard to grab the paper.

When the bear had spoken, Mike whipped around, his heart pounding as he stared nervously at the bands leader. The bear had flipped the paper over to it's front and the boy could have sworn he saw the animatronic pale slightly. But that was impossible, everyone knew that a robots complexion couldn't change... or could it? That thought troubled Mike... what could have spooked the leader so badly? There were still so many things that the young man had yet to figure out about his adopted family. Just how many skeletons (hopefully all figurative) did the robotic animals have in their closet?

"Freddy?" The blue eyed man asked, somewhat worried.

The animatronic didn't answer. He seemed to be lost deep within his thoughts.

_Freddy watched vigilantly as the children played,_ _his mind replaying the events of nine years ago. It had been a disaster yet also an awakening for the animatronics of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Since that day the leader had kept more alert, making sure the young ones were safe and the adults behaved. Today had been very active as there were several birthday groups as well as other patrons,so he made sure to keep an extra close eye out. _

_After the show Freddy and the others were busy with a small tradition they held. The band and foxy would present each birthday boy or girl with a special paper crown and today their were two girls and one boy celebrating their birthdays at the pizzeria. As soon as that was taken care of Freddy began walking around greeting all the party goers. He noticed Mikey and his parents walk through the door out of the corner of his eye. They had only known the small four year old for about three months but all of the animatronics had grown very attached to the child._

_'That boy is always smiling.' The lead animatronic thought to himself, grinning softly. 'It's too bad that I'm so busy today, I'd have liked to get to know him better. Well, I suppose that will just have to wait for another time'._

_A couple hours later one of the parties had finished and another group had decided to leave early. Freddy turned towards the stage only to see that Mikey's parents were still sitting at their table, though they were starting to look a little worried as they glanced around. Taking a quick look, the band leader noticed a distinct lack of the ever present smile anywhere in the room. He was starting to get concerned that the boy had gotten lost before realizing that Foxy was also no where in sight._

_'I'd best go find them.' The bear thought as he made his way to the cove. _

_It had been out of order since the incident, yet the pirate still snuck his little first mate back their whenever he could. Pushing open the curtains, Freddy saw the Fox sitting on his treasure chest and marched up to him._

"_Foxy... where is the boy?" He asked curtly. _

"_What boy ye be meaning?" The pirate replied in confusion. _

"_Mikey," The bear said worriedly. "He's not in the main room so I was sure that he'd be here with you"._

"_I haven't seen me little matey fer about twenty minutes." The fox declared, getting to his feet. "I left him near the kitchen and came to me cove. I'm gonna check the main entrance, maybe he wandered outside,... why don't you go see if he got lost and ended up near the office". _

_With a quick nod the leader left the room, heading toward the east hallway. He opened the door simply to see a man at the far end. Upon closer observation, however, the bear was able to spot the tell tale brown hair of the boy he was searching for hidden behind the adults legs. Freddy quickly walked down the hall as the man prepared to open the emergency exit._

"_Come on kid, ya want that candy don't ya?" The animatronic heard as he quietly approached. "Could you move any slower"._

"_I changed my mind." Mikey squeaked, his small frame trembling. "I don't want it anymore. Please... let me go back to my mommy and daddy"._

"_It's too late for that." The man sneered, roughly grabbing the small child by the back of the neck. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not"._

"_I don't believe he is going anywhere other than back to his parents." Freddy spoke deathly calm, clamping a heavy paw around the criminals wrist and squeezing tightly. _

_The unsuccessful kidnapper cried out as his bone snapped, letting go of the child, who ran behind his protector and hid. Freddy made sure Mikey was okay before swiftly tying the man up and leaving him with a note that explained everything. The police would take good care of him. He then turned back to the shaken boy still clinging to one of his paws._

"_Mikey, walk with me." Freddy said gently as he led the boy back to the dinning area. "Do you understand the severity of what could have happened to you today had I not found you in time"?_

_The blue eyed boy sniffled, tears running down his tiny face. "That man could have taken me"._

_'That's right, but he could have also hurt you very badly or even sold you.' The band leader sighed tiredly. 'You must promise to never go with people that you don't know. Stranger danger is very real and next time I may not be there to help you.'._

"_I promise Freddy." The four year old said, voice nearly a whisper. "Thank you for saving me"._

"_You're a good boy Mikey." The bear spoke seriously as he wrapped a furry arm around the child's small shoulders. "There is no need to thank me. Now let's get you back to you're parents"._

"FREDDY!" Mike yelled, shaking the animatronic out of his thoughts.

The leader gasped before quickly setting the paper down with more force than needed. He noticed the worried look on the young mans face and sighed, he had not meant to become distracted as he had.

He turned to the boy before him and motioned to the door. "Mike, walk with me".

The brown haired man blinked in shock. He had a vague memory of hearing those same words when he was a small child. As he saw the bear walk out the door, Mike stood and quickly followed albeit at a safe distance.

Once they reached the dinning room the bear began straightening the chairs and putting everything in order for tomorrow. The blue eyed boy watched in a daze, not sure if he should help or not, before deciding that it would be for the best if he did. Within ten minutes they had all the chairs straightened, the tables in their rightful places, party hats set out, and all excess materials put back where they belonged. Once they had finished, the two sat in mostly comfortable silence thinking about the events that had led them here.

Freddy turned his aged eyes on the boy. "I'll get right to the point. I know this has been a lot for you to take in, it was for us as well. Our main purpose has always been to bring joy to children, that is true... but we also protect them. We had believed that the former guards were endoskeletons, but not just because they were here at night".

"Then why?" Mike asked, confused by the story the bear was telling him. "What made you think that"?

"Let's just say we had some... individuals interested in shutting us down." The lead animatronic stated with a grimace. "They had tried sending robots in to sabotage the place during the night. They tampered with the wiring which nearly started a terrible fire the next day. Many children could have been injured... if not worse, so we be began taking care of the threat. Afterward, we say every guard as one of those enemy robots. We've made an awful mistake that can never be taken back and you have also had to pay for it. We all regret it deeply but we want to at least try to make it right with you. Chika is especially worried that you will be mad at her for what happened this morning as well as everything else".

The man stared at the ground taking in every word as the robotic bear's voice had been speaking. He was having a hard time believing what the bear was saying. Come on... robots sent to destroy the place? What is this... the spy who loved pizza? Did Freddy really believe he was so gullible? And why in the world was it so important that he forgive them? They didn't seem like they cared what happened to him while they were trying to kill him! The twenty two year old sighed, his anger fading to sadness. He knew he wasn't being fair. The others hadn't even known it was him... how could they? It had been sixteen years after all! He had promised them a second chance and here he was dwelling on the reasons he shouldn't trust them. Pushing his doubts away, Mike gathered his courage to finally ask the question that had been on his mind for some time now.

"Why, why is it so important to you?" The young man asked, barely controlled tears shining within his deep, blue eyes. "I was so happy when I was able to come back here... I thought it was where I belonged. Was I wrong? Do I not have a place here anymore"?

"Mike, this is where you belong." Freddy asserted vehemently. "That is why we are all trying so hard to make you realize how much we truly care for you. We will never again do anything that makes you feel afraid, or hurts you in any way. If we do something that you don't like all you need do is tell us and we will stop immediately. We are your family Mikey... and that will never change".

By now the tears were flowing freely down the boys cheeks as Freddy sat beside him, rubbing calming circles on his back. He knew now... no, he had always known deep in his heart that the four animatronics where the best family he could have ever hoped for. Their bond wasn't completely whole but Mike knew he was on the verge of fully trusting his friends once again. All it would take is a tiny push in the right direction. He wanted to be with them. He wanted to play guitar with Bonnie. He wanted to make pizza with Chika. He wanted to listen to Freddy give lectures when he did something wrong. He wanted to be Foxy's first mate and have the pirate call him 'little matey' again. Mike knew they weren't perfect... no one was. He knew they had killed... but he also knew they regretted it. This family... the one he'd thought was lost so long ago... was worth fighting for. No matter what hardships they were to face... he would be there, right alongside them on the battlefield. For as long as possible... he would fight!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was it. Foxy's chapter is next! I hope you liked this one and had fun reading it. Please let me know what you think ;)<strong>


	7. Building Trust- Foxy

**AN: Well here it is... the next chapter. Foxy was last because he was the closest to Mikey and is also my favorite. I hope you will like this chapter as much as you liked the others ;) Please let me know in a review.**

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon is the owner/creator of FNAF. There is no way I will ever own it.**

* * *

><p>Mike looked up, a sad smile on his face, and stared at the bear beside him.<p>

"I'm not sure I believe that robots tried destroying the pizzeria." He said quietly. "though... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I don't really know what to think, you've never lied to me before... I have no reason to believe you would now".

"It will be made clear in the near future." The lead animatronic said cryptically as he got to his feet. "I am truly glad that you have returned Mikey. You are our light, without you we have been lost in this darkness for far too long".

The guard blushed, unsure what he could say to that. As the minutes ticked by Mike decided that he didn't mind the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable in any way... in fact it felt warm and friendly. It was like those moments you spend with the ones you love. The times where you sit together quietly, offering silent support after a particularly hard day.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" The blue eyed boy asked worriedly. "I mean... you just found out a couple days ago that you've been killing innocent people. How are you going to deal with that"?

"We'll do what we can." Freddy said solemnly. "It's all we can do. Not only did we... kill... many people, we nearly destroyed one of our own as well. No matter what we do it will never be enough to make up for that. But we will go on, we will make sure you and the children under our care are safe from harm, and we will never forget. That way, we can begin to redeem ourselves of our wrongs and work towards a brighter future".

Mike nodded in awe, the respect he had for the leader increasing ten fold. He had always known that Freddy was more serious and responsible than the rest of the group but this was beyond what he could have imagined.

"_Freddy must have been thinking about how he and the others could repent for their crimes ever since I told them that the guards were human." _The man speculated, shocked that the bear had thought it so deeply.

"Now, it's about time for you to leave for the day." Freddy proclaimed, his paws resting behind his back. "Is it not"?

Glancing at the clock, the brown haired man saw that it was only five minutes till six.

"Oh you're right!" He said, quickly gathering his stuff before turning back to the bear. "Thank you for everything Freddy. I was scared and nervous... I didn't know whether I could trust you guys not to turn on me".

The lead singer winced slightly, knowing the lad had every right to assume the worst.

"But now that I'm beginning to understand why you did what you did, it's a little better." Mike continued. "I'm sorry for doubting you but I still don't feel fully comfortable being near you guys. I know in my heart that I have nothing to fear from you or any of the others... yet my head tells me that you're dangerous and I should be careful. I hope you don't hold that against me".

"You have every right to feel that way lad." Freddy reassured. "It's only natural after what we've put you through. None of us blame you".

Mike turned to leave, the hidden meaning of the lead animatronics words echoing in his head. "_We blame ourselves"._

Freddy watched as the boy walked through the doors. They had made great progress and now that the child knew their reasoning he was more open to them. The bear hoped that the day would soon come when he would once again see the brilliant smile that had once been so prominent.

After the pizzeria closed and everyone had gathered Freddy began to talk about his time with Mike. As he neared the end the bear showed the remaining three what had caused him to become so concerned.

"We will have to tell him the truth. If not..." Freddy paused looking seriously at the others as he threw the newspaper onto the table they were currently gathered around. "I fear the past will come back to haunt us".

Fear and anger clouded each of the robotic animals eyes as they thought back on what had happened nearly thirty years ago. It had been the darkest moment in their history and one of the reasons that the owner had decided on closing the business. Sure it hadn't been their fault, in truth they had been the ones to prevent the near disaster, but being animatronics no one believed that and gave the credit to the police.

"I'll tell the laddie that we be wanting a word with him." Foxy declared as he skewered the paper on his hook. "Maybe after he be spending time with us all separately Mikey will be ready fer a group meeting".

"Yes, I believe you are right." The bear decided. "Foxy will you please ask Mike to meet with us tomorrow night"?

"Sure thing ya old landlubber." The pirate replied, winking. "Tonight, though, be my turn with me little matey".

The robotic fox laughed at the thought of being reunited with his friend. Foxy had actually wanted to be the first to meet with the boy, though he didn't say anything and he'll admit that Bonnie was the better choice. He had waited so long for this moment, it's hard to imagine that it's really here. The pirates ears perked up as he heard the purple rabbit began to speak.

"Freddy..." She stated solemnly. "We all know that he will return. What do you plan to do"?

The leader thought for a few moments, gathering his thoughts, before turning his hardened face towards the others. They shivered slightly at the unforgiving expression on the bears normally amiable face.

"Whatever we must." With that Freddy turned away, heading for someplace quiet were he could think.

"Bonnie?" Chika asked, unusually subdued. "Do you really think he'll come back here after all that happened"?

The bunny nodded gravely. "I'm certain of it. He will be back... and he'll want revenge".

"She be right lass." Foxy agreed. "We best be being careful. Keep a close eye out ya hear"?

"Don't worry Foxy." The chicken declared boldly. "Nothing's gonna get by me".

The buccaneer rolled his eyes as he headed toward the door, anxiously awaiting the stroke of midnight.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Mike nervously waited for the light to turn green. He was a block away from Freddy's at the same intersection where his parent had died, yet all he could think about was the animatronic he would be seeing tonight. Foxy had been like an older brother to the shy child for nearly the whole time they had known each other and had also been the first to realize that it was him and not just some endoskeleton or robot. The light turned as the boy wondered if he and the pirate would get along as they once had... or if those days were left far behind them.

He arrived at his destination a couple minutes later and quickly headed towards the building. Mike was surprised when the door pushed open before he had even touched it and soon found himself drawn inside while being enveloped in a tight, emotional hug. All he could see was the red fur of Foxy's chest as the other refused to let go.

"I've been missing me little matey fer so long," the fox cried. "Just let me be holding ya for a bit Mikey, if ye don't mind".

Tears came unbidden to the guards eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Foxy was the same as he had always been. Protective, brash, a bit gruff at times, yet still so caring. Even if he was still unsure, the blue eyed boy couldn't help but feel as if he had finally found his way home.

The red animatronic released him moments later and smiled softly. Mike slowly moved around the fox heading to the office to grab the tablet before Foxy had the chance to drag him off somewhere. Once that was done the pirate swiftly took hold of the brown haired mans hand and led him to the cove where they could catch up in private. Mike glanced around reminiscently... pirates cove had been out of order ever since he could remember, but even still... it held some of his greatest memories.

"Foxy?" He asked shyly.

"Hmm?" The swashbuckler replied, moving to sit on his treasure chest. "What be the matter lad"?

"I was just wondering if you still remembered all the things we did together." Mike admitted, a hesitant smile finding it's way onto his young face.

"That I do matey." The pirate fox declared, his eyes misty as he continued. "I be remembering them all like it were yesterday".

_Foxy ran from the room, fleeing to the only place he knew would offer the solitude he desired. Usually no one besides the other animatronics ventured into his cove, so the pirate was free to let his mind wander over the events mere minutes earlier. Sure this wasn't the first time something like this had happened... yet each time felt as if someone had stabbed a knife through his mechanical heart._

_'Maybe it be fer the best if ol' Foxy be staying in his cove from now on.' The animatronic sobbed silently, his mind in turmoil._

_The party had started out as normal with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika doing their thing onstage. The problem had begun when it was time to crown the birthday girl. Foxy had made his way from backstage to join the others, noticing that Mikey was among the party goers, and together they approached the group. The four had located the child and were about to start their little ceremony when the girl screamed. She had turned around, noticing the fox for the first time when it happened. The girl cringed back in fear while her mother rushed forward. Upon seeing the pirates hook and sharp teeth she stepped between her daughter and Foxy, glaring daggers at the robotic animals._

"_Get away from my child!" The woman snarled, looking directly at the pirate. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter or her friends! What was this place thinking letting something as dangerous as that near the children"!_

_The red animatronic turned tail and ran, the woman's irate words chasing after him. _

_The fox sighed as black tears fell from his sorrow filled eyes. He couldn't understand why he had been made with such sharp features. The buccaneer had used his teeth once in an emergency and had vowed never to do so again... he couldn't bear witnessing the effects it had upon the fragile humans. _

_A small sound alerted Foxy to something behind him and he half turned... trying to see what it could be. His mouth fell open in shock, for standing there... tears trailing down from angry blue eyes, was his little matey. Mikey walked straight up to him and wrapped his small arms around the mechanical pirate in a fierce embrace. The boy stood there unmoving and after a short while the swashbuckler rested his head against the child's, letting his own arms wind around his small frame. The two stayed that way for a time, letting the tears fall, while taking comfort from each others presence._

"_Why was that woman so mean?" The four year old eventually asked. "You're one of the nicest people I know"._

_The pirate thought for a few minutes, releasing his hold on the youngster in the process, as he rubbed the back of his head questioningly._

"_I guess it's because I... look scarey." He breathed sadly. "I be having these sharp teeth and hook, a lot of people think it be too dangerous". _

"_I don't think you're scarey." Mikey said, crossing his arms defiantly. "You're my best friend and I don't care what others think"!_

"_That be mighty nice of ya Mikey." The animatronic praised. _

"_Hey Foxy?" The shy boy asked. "Will you tell me a story about your adventures"? _

_The pirates mood immediately brightened as he sprang up and turned to open his chest. When he spun back around a small play sword was grasped in one hand while the other held a small piece of cloth. The fox quickly approached the boy, who had been watching curiously, and tied the bandana around the child's head. He then strapped the plastic sword around his waist, making sure it stayed in place. _

"_I have a better idea." He announced, stepping back to admire his work. "We be going on an adventure of our own"._

"_Really!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly. "We can do that"?_

"_Of course we can me matey." He assured the lad. "All ye be needing is a bit of imagination"._

_Foxy led the child onto his pirate ship stage, laughing at the look of wonder that filled the boys face. The two spent the next hour or so playing pirates. Foxy, of course, was the captain and Mikey his first mate. They pretended to fight mighty sea monsters, find buried treasure, and outwit the infamous captain black-beard himself. By the time someone finally realized the boy was missing from the party Foxy had forgotten all about his insecurities. He held his little matey close in a warm hug before guiding him back through the curtain, an affectionate smile lighting his face as the lad turned back to wave._

Foxy smiled at the memory. Somehow, no matter how bad a mood he was in, Mikey had always been able to cheer him up.

"I'm glad that you still remember." The brown haired man said. "I was worried that you had forgotten".

"I would never do something like that to ya." The fox asserted. "Our time together is a treasure more precious than any other in all the land and I wouldn't be giving it up fer the world".

"That means a lot to me Foxy." The young man spoke gently. "But I was wondering... is it okay if I ask you something personal"?

"Sure laddie." The buccaneer answered somewhat confused. "Ye can ask me anything, there be no need to go seeking permission each time ya want to know something".

Mike hesitated, gathering his courage, before looking the fox dead in the eyes.

"The former guard, you know... the one that kept calling me, said something about the bite of '87?" He began haltingly. "What exactly is that and what did he mean about... being able to live without the frontal lobe"?

The guard waited tensely, noticing the animatronic flinch. This thought had been troubling the boy since he had first heard it. To anyone else it would be pretty straight-forward... one of the robotic animals, probably Foxy seeing as pirates cove had been shut down, had bit a human. With how sharp the foxes teeth are it's not really a stretch to assume that the damage would have been pretty severe... but to rip someones frontal lobe off? What could have caused such a reaction from his best friend? Mike's swirling thoughts quieted as the robotic fox began to speak.

"The bite, eh?" The swashbuckler relied uncomfortably. "That be a bit of a touchy subject. I'll just tell ya that it be fer the best to keep an open mind regarding that event".

"But why?" The boy cried, upset that the pirate was avoiding his questions. "I don't understand why you feel the need to hide stuff. I won't judge without hearing the whole story, I know that you would never do anything like that without a tremendously good reason"!

Mike took a step forward, reaching out to place a hand on the foxes shoulder. He could see that whatever had happened was still bothering the animatronic and even though it had been before he was born, Mike found himself wanting to help. The desire to support his friend outweighed the unease that had been residing in the boys heart since first agreeing to give the robotic animals a second chance.

"If ye be wanting to hear the full story..." The fox began, continuing upon seeing the youth nod. "Then meet with the four of us tomorrow night. We'll tell ya the truth about the bite of '87 and everything that has come from it".

"Wait... all of you?" Mike asked, his voice trembling slightly. "You want me to go to a meeting where the four beings who have previously tried to kill me will be surrounding me on all sides?! Where I'll have no chance of escape should one of you decide I'd look better stuffed in a metal suit"?!

Foxy flinched, before wrapping his arms tightly around the panicking boy. He knew that this was a hard step. They had traumatized him and that kind of psychological damage doesn't disappear over night. That's why they had been working so hard to prove to the lad that they wouldn't hurt him.

"Shh... there be no need fer ye to worry." The pirate soothed, calmly running his good paw through the mans brown hair. "I promise you'll be safe. I won't be letting any harm befall ya... especially not from the others. We all feel the same way Mikey... we would rather have our circuits pulled out one by one rather than risk losing ya again".

The guard sniffled, his panic subsiding due to the reassuring words and soothing rhythm of the paw on his head.

"Will ya trust me on this, little matey?" Foxy asked, tears of his own falling from his golden eyes. "Will ye trust me to keep ya safe"?

The boy merely nodded, too choked up to say anything, and buried his face into the red fur of the friend he had missed so badly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the Building Trust ark is done... on to the rest of the story ;) I hope you liked this. Foxy is my favorite animatronic so I wanted to make his chapter have extra feels! Next chapter will feature my version of the bite of '87. I love hearing what you think about mt story so please review.<strong>


	8. The Truth About The Bite

**AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Okay, so this chapter features my version of the bite of '87. I hope it will meet your standards. Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed... it means so much to me. Please review and let me know what you think ;)**

**Disclaimer: FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon, not me.**

* * *

><p>Foxy knew that Mike was scared. Who wouldn't be after being terrorized night after night by giant robotic animals? But the pirate also knew that the boy would never be able to fully trust them if he didn't go to this meeting. They would explain everything that had happened, leaving nothing out, and hopefully that would help to reassure Mikey that he wouldn't be harmed.<p>

"Now settle down there, matey." The fox comforted, patting the guards back. "This be no time fer tears".

The two separated, Mike wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He hadn't meant to start panicking, but the thought of being completely surrounded by the animatronics, with no escape route, had made his heart stutter and his breath quicken. Swallowing back his growing anxiety, the blue eyed boy gulped before meeting the foxes gaze.

"I want your word that this isn't just a trap." He said lowly. "I need you to promise me that the four of you haven't just been playing some twisted game these last few days".

The swashbuckler sighed. The progress they had made individually was obviously not enough to calm the lads mind what with the situation he was currently facing. It was clear now that there was still a ways to go before they would be able to make amends with the child. Sure he was starting to trust again, but upon hearing that he would have to meet with all of the robotic animals he'd had a slight setback. The pirate wasn't bothered by that, in all actuality it was to be expected... they were trying to kill him only four days ago. The progress made in that short time is more than the animatronics had ever thought possible and could only be summed up to the fact that the boy still thought of them as his family.

Foxy's gaze never wavered as he nodded his mechanical head. "Ye have me oath as a pirate, laddie. Nothing bad will happen to ya. This is real... ye need not fear us any longer. Mikey, ye be part of this here family and no matter what may happen... we will protect ya. I will not be letting you down a third time".

Mike cocked his head, confused, and asked. "A third time"?

The red animatronic lowered his eyes to the floor speaking quietly, guilt lacing his voice. "I don't be knowing what happened when ye were small... just that you never returned, but I feel I should have been there fer ya. Likewise, if I had only recognized you sooner I could have prevented all the suffering we put ya through. I'm sure the others have said something similar, after all... you're our child. Even if we aren't flesh and blood... we can still love ya like a true family".

The brown haired man stared, disbelief evident on his face. The buccaneer had just said the words he'd been longing to hear for so long. A true family? Was it possible? Could they really put everything that had happened behind them? Forget all those years they had been separated from one another? Start anew with no worries of being torn apart?! Searching the pirates eyes, Mike found only honesty, concern, and affection.

"A family?" The boy replied softly as he turned to look out the window at the rising sun. "That sounds nice".

Without another word the guard headed towards the door.

Foxy stared after him, a sad smile on his face. Maybe they could really move past this. The lad had sounded so wishful when he mentioned how they thought of him, it made the fox wonder about what had happened to the child since last they had seen the boy. Thoughts of the past plagued the robotic animal as he made his way to the cove, hoping the day would go by quickly.

That night the animatronics waited impatiently. Foxy had told them how Mike had reacted. His slight panic attack had worried Bonnie to no end. The bunny had seen a girl taken away in an ambulance a few years back after having one and was concerned that the same would befall their own child. Freddy tried his best to reassure the purple rabbit, but she was still pretty upset. Both the leader and pirate were worried that Mike had decided not to come, seeing as he had never actually said that he would meet with them. Chika on the other hand, being as optimistic as usual, was convinced that they had nothing to worry about. It was now nearing one and the guard had yet to show up. The robotic animals were beginning to lose hope when the door opened and the boy walked in, keeping a wary eye on each of them.

"Mikey lad!" Foxy exclaimed, grinning widely. "Glad ye could make it".

The guard stared around, making sure that the animatronics stayed where they were. Finally satisfied he pulled up a chair, turned it around, and sat... his arms resting on the back. The chicken chuckled to herself, Mike looked like a rebellious teenager about to get a lecture about his grades.

"Foxy said you'd tell me the truth." The boy stated, somewhat uneasily. "Though I must admit... I'm a little worried about what I'll learn".

Freddy stepped forward slowly, making sure not to frighten the young man any more than he already was. The others all sat in a semi-circle around the guard, ready to recount their tale.

"We will let you decide for yourself if you think our actions were mistaken." The leader spoke, his voice deathly serious. "We feel that we did what we had to... nothing more".

Mike gulped but nodded none the less. This was the first time he could remember hearing the bears voice be that cold and he hoped it would never be turned on him.

The lead animatronic continued, staring into space as if he could actually see the events he was recalling. "The day started out normally enough, then, around noon... we had two birthday parties come in. It wouldn't have been so bad except there was only a handful of adults to keep an eye on nearly thirty children. In short... it was chaos".

_Freddy watched from the stage as more and more party goes entered the dining area. There were no empty tables to be seen and the kids were running around, for the most part, unsupervised. The bears brow furrowed as he watched a couple of men enter alone. They were wearing all black and had baseball caps on their heads. The men made Freddy's fur stand on end but he quickly dismissed his misgivings. They were probably here with children who had already come in with their friends. His thoughts soon returned to their upcoming performance._

_Bonnie smiled as she knelt down in front of two small girls. One was wearing a purple hoodie with jeans while the other had on a frilly yellow dress. The bunny wrapped her furry arms around the pair in a warm hug as one of the staff snapped a picture with a disposable camera. This was the part she liked the most... spending time with the children. How she wished she could have one of her own. Bonnie's face fell as she watched the girls disappear into the crowd, knowing that her wish could never come true. _

_Chika laughed as she watched the two boys dig in to the pizza in front of them with enthusiasm. Both were dressed in sweaters though one was brown and the other red. The one wearing red also had a bandana wrapped around his head. She was happy to see that they liked the food she had made. The children had even told her that she made the best pizza in the world, which made her heart swell with pride. As the chicken returned to the kitchen she couldn't help but think that she would like to become friends with them. _

_Foxy grinned as he wove a tale of his adventures. He had a small audience gathered around him, but one child stuck out. A tiny girl with golden hair and a huge smile stared up at the pirate in amazement, unable to hide the admiration shining from her eyes. All too soon the story ended and the kids ran off to find something else to do, save the little girl who stayed. She gently tugged at the foxes paw, urging him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. The swashbuckler did so and was astonished to hear what was said. 'You're the best Captain Foxy... I love you.' The girl then placed a soft kiss on the foxes furry face before turning away to rejoin her friends._

_The animatronics gathered at the stage a short time later, getting ready to begin the show. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika all took their places onstage while foxy moved to wait near the west hallway, ready to show the kids to pirates cove after the main performance had ended. Nearly twenty minutes later the fox felt something was off. The feeling first started when he noticed two men make their way towards the door leading backstage. He had just assumed they were looking for the restrooms and turned his attention back on the children, however he couldn't suppress the thought that something terrible was about to happen. That thought was proven right when the show came to an end. Everyone had stood and was cheering loudly as the band members took their bows, but Foxy's keen ears picked up a distressed cry above the racket. _

_'What be going on here?' The pirate thought, trying to locate the source of the yell. 'I best be finding out'. _

_The buccaneer swung his head around wildly, trying to locate the source of the disturbance. Across the room he finally spotted what he was searching for. The tiny, golden haired girl from earlier was struggling to pull her arm from the grasp of the man who held it. Making his way forward, Foxy couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped when he saw the child kick the man between the legs, bringing him to his knees long enough so she could scurry away._

_'I don't be liking where this is going.' The red animatronic voiced silently as he looked around, finding that none of the adults had noticed the conflict._

_He quickened his pace as the guy got back to his feet and began to chase the youngster. The girl noticed Foxy and ran toward him as fast as her little legs could go. When she was close enough, the child dove behind the robotic foxes legs, holding on to him for dear life._

"_Captain Foxy, please help me!" She cried, frantically. "That bad man is trying to take me away"!_

_The pirate looked over his shoulder at the girl, growling when he saw the tears glistening in her innocent eyes. _

"_Ye don't need to worry lass." He said solemnly. "I be protecting ya now, there be nothing to fear"._

_As the fox was trying to reassure her, the man had made his way over to them._

"_Get out of my way you stupid robot!" The guy yelled angrily, reaching around the animatronic to grab the child's wrist. "You're coming with me"._

_The girl struggled, attempting to free herself, but the man only tightened his grip. He violently jerked her arm causing the girl to let loose an agonized scream as her shoulder was dislocated. Foxy snarled as the people in the room finally took notice and began to move toward them. Without a second thought the fox opened his jaws and bit down on his unsuspecting victim, eliciting horrified screams that echoed around the room. _

_Panic was everywhere as blood spurted from the mans head. Freddy, Chika, and Bonnie had jumped off the stage and were currently prying Foxy off his target and away from the people surrounding them. Once they had managed to get out of the crowd they made their way into the hall where they could talk in private._

"_What in the world happened Foxy?" The leader asked, concerned for the shaken fox. "That girl screamed and them suddenly I see you biting into someones head! Why"?_

_The pirate wiped his mouth on the back of his paw, trembling upon seeing the blood. He looked up at his friends with guilt ridden eyes._

"_He'd been trying to take the girl." He explained, voice quivering uncontrollably. "She was frightened and then he had the nerve to hurt her. I didn't be meaning to bite so hard... I lost control. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"!_

"_Foxy!" Freddy called, shaking the hysterical animatronic. "You must calm down! You said he was trying to take the girl, is that correct"?_

"_Aye," the buccaneer relied, calming slightly. "That be true"._

"_I saw that same man enter the pizzeria earlier." The leader declared. "There was another with him. If he was trying to take a child the other may be as well"._

_The robotic animals exchanged horror-stricken looks. How could something like this happen!_

"_Freddy." Bonnie stated, apprehensively. "We'd better search the building. If any of the other children were taken they may still be here"._

"_I agree." He said seriously. "Foxy? Do you think you're well enough to help us"?_

_The pirate stood up straight, determination plain to see as he met the leaders gaze. "That I be, Freddy"._

"_Good." The bear expressed. "We'll split into two groups. Bonnie and Foxy can check the office, west hall, and storage room. Chika, you and I will check the east hall, kitchen, and bathrooms. We'll meet in the dining area and check backstage together if we haven't found anything by then... understand"?_

_They all nodded and took off in their separate directions. About ten minutes later they were all gathered near the stage, having found no trace in the areas they had searched. Sirens could be heard in the distance and they knew that the police as well as an ambulance were on their way. Without saying a word the robotic animals headed towards the only room they had yet to search. Upon opening the door they were shocked to find four children, gagged and bound, with tears running down their faces. It was dark, the light was turned off, but Bonnie and Chika immediately recognized them as the children they had met earlier. Both boys had bruises on their faces and the girls were cowering into each other, but all four seemed relatively unhurt. _

"_Oh! The poor little dears." Bonnie exclaimed._

_The animatronics moved forward as one, only to stop in their tracks upon hearing the door slam shut behind them. Turning around, the four came face to face with the barrel of a gun. The second man had returned after investigating the absence of his partner._

"_Don't move." The man snarled, turning on the light to get a better look. "What the! It's just those stupid robots"!_

_The criminal let out a relieved sigh, lowering his weapon. 'They must be programmed to return here after the show.'_

_Freddy gave a discrete nod toward Foxy and the two shot forward, knocking the gun from the mans hand, and restraining him. The girls swiftly untied the children's restraints, hugging them close as they continued to cry. _

"_Hey, don't worry." Chika comforted the boys. "It's okay. He won't bother you again. You have to be strong okay"._

_Meanwhile Bonnie was consoling the two little girls. _

"_Shh. It will be alright." She said softly. "You're safe now. You'll never have to see that man again... I promise"._

_The bear and fox made their way over, leaving the man tied up on the floor. Freddy placed a hand on both Bonnie and Chika's shoulders, leaning over to check the children trembling in their embraces._

"_Hey there young ones." He said quietly. "How bout we get you back to your parents"?_

_The children sniffled, nodding their heads. The animatronics led them into the main area just as the police came through the door and found the restrained criminal. The kids ran to their parents, who had returned after being informed about the situation. The robotic animals doubted they would ever see those children again after this horrific event._

_Foxy hid in a shadowed corner, not wanting to be seen. The blood from before had nearly dried around his muzzle and on his paws, making him look rather demonic. Still, one person noticed and rapidly made their way over to him. It was the tiny girl from earlier... the one who had listened in rapt fascination as he told his story. Her arm was now in a sling after being treated by paramedics and a smile was present on her face, despite the pain she must be in. The child wrapped her small arms around the fox, not caring about what he had done._

"_Thank you for saving me Captain Foxy!" The girl exclaimed before her eyes turned sad. "My mommy says we can't come back here, but I promise... I'll never forget you"._

"And that's what happened." Freddy finished. "The police took the non injured man into custody while the other was sent to the hospital. We later found out they were both employed by the Hunter. A few days later their boss came by, pretending to be a news reporter interviewing people who had been working that night. We hadn't known it was him until much later though, when he came seeking revenge".

"Wait... the guy from the newspaper article?" Mike asked, completely absorbed in the tale. "What did you do"?

"We had a few encounters with him, mostly sabotage, but he finally made a mistake." The bear replied. "He had lost a lot of his money trying to get control of the situation. Also, the man who was arrested gave the police information in exchange for a more lenient sentence. The Hunter was quickly losing the empire he had acquired through his life of crime and blamed us for his misfortune. He had somehow learned that we could think for ourselves and was dead set on destroying us".

The leader paused, looking into the grim faces of his companions.

"One day he infiltrated the pizzeria and shot a young woman who worked here at the time." Freddy said lowly, a dark look in his eyes. "He figured that if he took out the employees then it would be easier to get rid of us four. Even so, we managed to subdue him long enough for the police to arrive, but it was too late to save the girl. We thought it was the last we would see of that wretched man, but he managed to escape and flee the country".

Mike stared wide eyed at the robotic animals. He could see the regret in their eyes at not being able to save the woman. It must have been a terrible feeling... to know that you're actions inadvertently caused the death of an innocent person. Suddenly a thought occurred to the guard.

"Is he the one who tried sending robots to burn this place down?" He questioned seriously.

"Yes." The leader declared before holding up the paper Mike had been reading two days previous. "And now... he's coming back. We must all be on our guard".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said I wouldn't be using the missing kids in this story... but technically they aren't missing since Freddy and the gang saved them :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review and remember to stay safe tonight! Happy Halloween everybody!<strong>


	9. Mikey's Story

**AN: This chapter tells of what befell Mikey after his parents died. There isn't much dialogue, but I'll hopefully make up for that in the next chap. I have also had people ask me about making an animation of this story and have posted a poll concerning it on my profile... so I hope you'll check that out. Thanks so much for everyone who is supporting this story. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon, no one else! **

* * *

><p>Mike's head was spinning. How could something like this actually be happening? It sounded like something that belonged in a Hollywood movie rather than real life! The boy glanced around at the serious faces of the animatronics, then at the newspaper clutched in Freddy's paws... and knew they were telling the truth. The bite, the attacks... it all made sense somehow. They had dealt with one of the worlds most successful crime bosses and lived to tell the tale... unwittingly taking down his empire in the process. It was amazing! The ones he considered as family had saved five kids from an unspeakable fate as well as warded off several other attempts to harm innocent people. But now... the same man who had tried to destroy them was returning to finish the job?<p>

"Why are you telling me all this?" He asked, apprehensively.

The bear sighed before reaching out to rest a large paw on the guards shoulder.

"The Hunter," Freddy spat hostilely, sharp eyes filled with fury. "Will not stop until we are destroyed. We fear that you may become involved if you continue to work here".

"It may be fer the best if ye be finding a different job, matey." Foxy agreed, sadness lacing his voice at the thought of losing the boy once again.

The brown haired man couldn't believe what he was hearing. First they tried to kill him! Then they tried to regain his trust! Now, after he was starting to think they could become a family, they wanted him to leave?!

"No way!" Mike shouted as he got to his feet, knocking over the chair in his haste. "Do you really think that I would just leave after everything we've been through"?

The robotic animals stared at their child in shock. He stood there, hands clenched tightly by his sides, trembling with undisguised anguish.

"It's true I'm still nervous around you, especially when you're all in the same place. The bond we once had was broken the moment you first appeared at the office door, ready and willing to stuff me into one of those suits." The young man spoke seriously. "But that doesn't mean I'll just abandon the four of you when that monster is trying to demolish this place... and you along with it".

The purple rabbit stepped forward, placing one paw on each of the boys shoulders, and looked deeply into his eyes... trying to convey the feelings she held within her mechanical heart.

"Mikey, we only want what's best for you." Bonnie said, tears threatening to form. "Please, you have to do as we say. It's not because we don't care... it's because we couldn't bear to see you get hurt"!

The guard brushed off her paws and turned his back on the robotic animals.

"What's best for me?" He asked deadly quiet. "You have no idea what's best for me. You'd be sending me away from the only family I have left in this whole forsaken world! Is that what you want"!

The boy whipped around, glaring at the others. The animatronics were surprised to see tears trailing down from betrayed blue eyes.

"I know it's not perfect... but it's all I've got." Mike continued, mentally scolding himself for letting his emotions get the best of him once again. He'd always been over sensitive. "PLEASE!... Don't take this away from me! I don't think I could survive it again"!

Foxy froze as the others stepped back in surprise at the child's outburst. Thoughts sped through the pirates mind. Little things he'd noticed since the boys return all coming together like some terrible puzzle.

"What do ya be meaning when ye say 'again' matey?" The fox asked, dread filling his mind as he awaited the answer.

"I...I don't know w...what you mean, Foxy." The guard replied, hesitantly.

The swashbuckler stepped forward, gazing searchingly at the boy who was like a younger brother to him. He could see that the child was lying... he could see it as plain as day in the way Mike wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What happened to yer parents Mikey?" The fox questioned softly. "Why did ye not come back"?

The young man looked up through partially lidded eyes that were swimming with fresh tears, looking for all the world as if he'd collapse from the weight of what he was about to reveal.

"My parents are dead." Mike answered hoarsely. "They died in an accident a mere block away from here. It was the week after my sixth birthday party and I was so happy to see you all again... but then... we were sideswiped by a truck. I woke up in the hospital three days later as an orphan. The photo I had been wanting to give you was sitting on my bedside table".

Not one of the animatronic animals were dry eyed by the time Mikey fell silent. It was as if they had each felt the pain themselves. They'd had no idea that such a tragic event had befallen their youngest.

"Why didn't you just come here?" Chika asked naively. "We would have taken care of you".

The mans eyes widened in shock as he turned toward the chicken. He had unsuccessfully argued that same cause to the social worker all those years ago.

"No one knew you were sentient." Mike explained, wiping away the tears that were still falling. "They all thought that I had imaginary friends and when I kept insisting you were alive... they sent me to a psychiatrist".

Foxy growled in anger at the unknown persons audacity, wishing he could find them and teach them a lesson they'd never forget. The others had similar thoughts running through their minds as the boy began to speak once more, explaining all that had happened to him since the accident.

_Mike walked through the doors of the house he had been living in for the last twelve years. Because that's what it was, a house... not a home... not the place where your loved ones are waiting to welcome you with open arms and a warm smile. In the time he had been there, his foster parents had made it abundantly clear that they had no interest in him other than the money they were being paid by the state. Sure they supplied the basics... food, shelter, clothing... but not love. Even when he was little and had a nightmare, it was always one of the older kids who comforted him. The boy sighed, climbing the stairs to his room, and threw his school bag onto the floor._

_'Man I can't wait to get outta this place!" He thought to himself. 'Only two weeks left till graduation. I should be getting replies for the school applications I sent out any day now'._

_Heading back downstairs, the teen got started with his chores. The foster family he lived with liked to use the children they took in as free labor around the house. Mike couldn't help but laugh as he unintentionally compared them to the evil step mother in the fairytale Cinderella. He finished quickly and went to make sure the younger kids were doing okay before going to finish up his homework. _

_'Okay X is 3 and Y is 5. If you're supposed to do what's in the parenthesis first then 12-X(Y+6-4) should be...'_

_He paused tapping his pencil against the paper._

"_Argh!" He growled angrily while running a hand through his messy, brown hair. "Why does math have to be so confusing"?_

_Turning his attention back to the equation he began again. 'Let's see. Y+6 would be 11... then 11-4 is 7. 12-3 is 9... times that by 7 and the answer is 63'!_

_He glanced over the problem one last time. _

"_At least I hope it is." Mike said with a slight chuckle._

_A few days later he got a letter from his first choice college... Columbia University. The young man opened the envelope with trembling fingers, anxious to see if his application had been accepted... or denied. He closed his eyes as he finally pulled it out and unfolded the paper. Peeking one eye open, he held his breath and began to read. The only thing that truly caught his attention, however, were the words 'your application has been accepted'. He let the breath he'd been holding out in a rush as the information finally sank in. He had been accepted! His dream of becoming an author was one step closer to being reality. _

_'Finally... I'll be able to leave this place and start a new life.' The boy sighed, happily. 'One step at a time, Mike. If I keep trying my best, I know I'll be able to find a family... one were I truly belong'!_

_-XXX-XXX-XXX-_

_The time seemed to fly by and soon it was his last year of college. He lived in the dorms year round, working at a local restaurant to pay for everything he needed. It was spring break now, only a few short months until graduation, and most of the students had went home to be with their families. Mike had decided to spend his free time playing video games and relaxing before final exams. Seeing as he had already finished all his school work and was at the top of his class for his creative writing major, there was no harm in having a little fun. _

_'Hmm, what should I play?' The college student mentally asked himself. "I know! I'll try beating the 8 bit levels of Rayman Legends'!_

_After playing for about an hour and a half, Mike glanced at the clock. It was about 9 o'clock and pretty dark out. Deciding to take a quick shower before heading to bed, Mike grabbed the basket he kept all his toiletries in and headed out after locking his door. Once he reached the bathroom, the young man quickly got undressed and turned on the water, making sure it was just the right temperature before stepping inside. A few minutes later, he was lost in the lyrics of a song he'd had stuck in his head all day._

"_Ducks say quack and fish go blub... and the seal goes ow ow ow. But there's one sound... that no one knows." He sang out, his voice nearly as good as the actual artist. "What does the fox say"?_

_After he finished washing up, the boy brushed his teeth and headed back to his room to sleep. He drifted of almost immediately._

_The next time he awoke, smoke was filling the room. Panic took hold as Mike ran to the door and pulled it open._

"_Thank goodness the handle wasn't hot." He stated aloud, realizing his mistake after the fact._

_There was barely any visibility in the hallway, whatsoever, and the heat seemed to be originating from somewhere below. _

"_This isn't good!" He cried, running toward the stairs. "Please don't be blocked"!_

_Upon reaching the staircase he started making his was downward, only to be blown back by an explosion. It slammed him forcefully against the wall and the world faded to black._

_A few minutes later the blue eyed boy slowly regained consciousness. _

"_Ugh, what happened?" He asked in confusion. _

_The heat was intense and a dull ache was making itself known in his head and back. Opening his eyes, Mike looked around, seeing flames engulfing the hall mere feet away from his prone form. He shot up, ignoring the pain it sparked, and ran towards the other staircase at the opposite end of the floor. _

_'Why does my room have to be on the third story?' He thought desperately._

_The college student reached the stairs and found them relatively free of flames. Deciding his only choice was to risk it, Mike swiftly descended to the second floor. This one was in much worse condition and the stairs to the first floor had collapsed at some point. Fire was spreading everywhere, and the smoke was so thick that it was nearly impossible to breath without coughing._

"_There's no way that I'll be able to make it down to the first floor." The youth realized. "My best bet is to jump out a window and hope for the best"._

_With a plan set in his head, the student rushed to the nearest window and forced it open. The drop was a good twenty something feet, but a tree stood close to the building offering the possibility of a plausible escape route._

"_If I get a running start I should be able to make the jump." Mike decided, backing up towards the rapidly approaching flames._

_Gathering speed... the boy jumped through the opening, barely managing to latch onto the nearest branch. With a sigh of relief the brown haired man began to lower himself down the tree, making certain that each branch would hold him before putting his full weight on it. Soon he was able to jump the rest of the way to the ground without fear of injury. The boy was exhausted by the terrible ordeal but knew he couldn't rest yet. Spotting the line of trees that marked the entrance to a small wooded area, he began to stubble forward, only to fall to his knees as his legs gave out._

_'No... I can't give up now.' Mike told himself as he gathered his remaining strength. _

_He crawled the rest of the way and propped himself against a tree, passing out from the physical and emotional strain. _

_A while later he was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes, surprised to see one of his teachers kneeling before him._

"_Micheal!" She said frantically, as she wrapped her arms around him protectively. "Thank goodness you're okay. Everyone else made it out, but no one knew where you were"!_

_The boy pulled away, smiling weakly. "Sorry to worry you Mrs. Kittner"._

"_There's no need to apologize." The middle aged woman replied. "But... how did you manage to escape the fire"?_

_Mike told her everything that had happened before standing to brush himself off, realizing he had fallen asleep in his clothes. The young man pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it, looking to see how much money he had with him. Everything he owned had been in his dorm room and he wouldn't be paid again till the next week. A small photograph fell to the ground as he flipped through the bills. The teacher carefully picked it up, gasping as she saw the scene portrayed in the picture. With shaking hands, she held it out to her student._

"_Are you all right ma'am?" He asked, placing the photo back in it's proper place. "You look like you've seen a ghost"._

"_In a way I have." Mrs. Kittner admitted quietly, running a weary hand through her graying hair._

_Upon receiving a puzzled look from the boy, she tried to clarify._

"_You may not believe me but..." She paused, searching for the right words. "That animatronic, Foxy, once saved my life"._

_Mike watched as she subconsciously moved one hand to grip her shoulder, a look of recollection visible on her face. After a while she looked at the young man and smiled._

"_Once you graduate you should go visit them." The woman said, turning to walk away. "I'm sure they would enjoy seeing you again."_

_The boy stared after his teacher in shock, wondering exactly what she had meant by Foxy saving her. Making his way towards the crowd gathered around the smoldering dorms, Mike couldn't help but think that he may take her advice._

After the young man had finished his tale, the animatronics looked on... incapable of saying a single word as the boy turned to leave.

"I WILL be coming back tonight!" Mike said vehemently, glancing over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Whether you like it... or not".

All the robotic animals could do was stare in shock at the bold declaration and think back on all they had learned. Each of them had been heartbroken when Mikey told of his time in foster care. They couldn't understand why no one had adopted the child. He had been one of the sweetest kids they'd ever known. Upon recounting the fire, both Bonnie and Chika had been absolutely horrified, clinging to each other for much needed comfort. Yet it was Foxy who had received the biggest shock. He sat there replaying the information over in his head. The more he thought about what Mike had told them of this 'Mrs. Kittner' the more he became convinced that it was the tiny girl with the golden hair. The one who had looked at him without fear and promised never to forget him. She had been the one to convince their child to return to them... and for that... he'd be eternally grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile and leave a review. Thanks for everything! <strong>


	10. Family Bonds

**AN: Hi, I'm sorry this is so very late. I was sick and had some other things going on as well. I was also slightly hesitant to even post this chapter... **

**On Nov. 18th I got a review that reads as follows 'Absolutely f***d up and dumb as s**t. Please kill yourself.' This was sent by a guest and if that person is reading this I want to let them know that I will not condone cyber bullying... whether it be focused at me or any of the other fledgling authors on this site. Criticism is fine as long as it offers something constructive.**

**Moving on, I would like to thank everyone that supported me during this impromptu hiatus. It truly meant the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and if you haven't checked out the poll on my profile page feel free to do so. Also if you wish to make fan-art I would love to see it. There is no need to asked permission, but please send me a link. Check out this awesome fan-art made by Whiteheart7 at youtube- watch?v=aIQEQcRjauU!**

**Disclaimer: FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. I, in no way, own any part of it other than the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>The next night found the four animatronics gathered once again in the dining area. They had taken the time to think over what they had learned and come to the conclusion that they should all spend some quality time together as a family. Now that the boy mostly trusted them, he should be comfortable enough for it. Hence the robotic animals found themselves organizing a small welcome party.<p>

"Chika, how are the pizza and cupcakes coming?" Freddy called, glancing at the clock. "The lad will be here soon".

"Almost done!" She exclaimed, her high pitch voice echoing from the kitchen. "Just a few more minutes".

"Good." The leader replied before turning his attention to the others. "Bonnie, Foxy how about the decorations"?

"Argh, me hearty, they be coming fine." The pirate sighed, somewhat frustrated as a loud pop was heard. "Though I gotta say, balloons and me hook don't be mixing well".

"Foxy, how about you finish putting up the streamers?" Bonnie suggested, placing a soothing paw on the buccaneers forearm. "I'll finish these up... there's not many left, don't worry".

"Right ye are lass." The fox conceded.

"Since things seem to be in order here, I shall go and retrieve my special surprise for everyone." Freddy stated, making his way out of the room, heading to the basement.

After waiting a few moments to make sure the bear was gone, Foxy spoke up.

"Do either of ya know what this surprise he be talking about is?" He questioned, curiously.

"No," Bonnie answered. "He hasn't mentioned it to me".

"Me either!" The chicken called, poking her head out of the kitchen. "But I bet it's gonna be awesome"!

Freddy returned a short while later, a small box clasped securely in his paws. He swiftly disappeared backstage, taking said box with him. Once he came back, the bear went to inspect the progress the others had made in his absence. It was nearing midnight and time was running low, but it looked as if everything would be ready by the time Mike showed up.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Mike sighed, he had never told anyone his whole story before. What would the others think of him? Would they think he was pathetic and weak for not standing up to his foster parents? Would they think he was a fool for panicking during the fire? So many condescending thoughts were whirling in his head, making it hard for the young man to concentrate. There was also what he had learned about the animatronics past. How could something like that have happened without anyone realizing that it hadn't been the police but the robotic animals that had saved those kids. Looking back now, Mike knew that what Mrs. Kittner had told him was a reference to the bite of '87. The boy no longer had any fear of that date... having found out the truth of what had actually happened the night before.

"_Who would have thought that my college teacher had once been saved by my adopted family." _He thought as he slowly approached the building. _"It's kind of ironic when you think about it". _

The boy smiled to himself as he opened the doors, remembering the fond way his teacher had spoken Foxys name. He turned on the light and walked into the dining area, absentmindedly.

"Welcome home Mikey!" Several voices shouted, startling the boy.

Mike fell backwards, having lost his balance due to the sudden noise, and landed on the ground. He stared around in confusion, taking in the scene before him. The room was littered with streamers and balloons, far more than he thought possible. In the middle hung a large banner proclaiming the same words that had been shouted moments earlier... it was easy to tell that it was hand drawn. There was a freshly baked Hawaiian pizza laid out on the table as well, already sliced and ready to serve. The whole room looked amazing, but his attention was quickly pulled back to the worried looks on the animatronics faces. Bonnie had both paws over her mouth, having realized their mistake the moment Mike had jumped. Foxy looked as if he wanted to rush over and physically lift the boy to his feet and make sure he hadn't been harmed by the fall. Both Chika and Freddy watched, frozen, afraid to move should the guard decide to bolt.

"_They're worried that I'll run away... that I won't come back." _The brown haired man thought to himself, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Don't worry guys." He said aloud as he got to his feet, brushing himself off in the process. "It's fine. I'm not gonna run".

The four robotic animals let out matching sighs of relief and moved a bit closer... making sure not to startle their child again. His grin encouraged them onward, as he walked forward to meet them.

"Sure I was surprised and, albeit, a little frightened by the sudden noise." The blue eyed boy admitted, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "But, we're family...and I trust you".

Foxy swiftly stepped forward, engulfing the boy in a tight embrace.

"Does this be meaning what I think it be meaning, lad?" The fox asked, worried this was too good to be true.

"Mm-hmm." Mike nodded into the foxes chest, content to just stay there for a while.

The other three rushed over and Mike found himself in the center of an emotional group hug. It felt good... being surrounded by his family without the fear of being killed. It was a feeling he hoped they could get use to together. A few minutes later Mike pushed them away, desperately in need of oxygen.

"Welcome home, Mikey." Bonnie said lovingly as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

The boy leaned into the tender touch, sighing contentedly. "It's good to be home".

A short while later found the party in full swing. Chika had taken it upon herself to dish Mike a generous helping of pizza, yet made sure to remind him to save room for desert. Only after the boy had eaten his fill did the true fun begin. It seemed as if the four animatronics wished to make up for the time they had lost, thus cramming all the activities they could into the few hours they had. It was nearly three hours later (after playing pin the tail on the Foxy, hide the cupcake, name that tune, and many other party games) that Mike decided it was time to confront the others.

After catching his breath from their latest game the guard met their worried gazes.

"I'm not made of wire and metal like the rest of you, ya know." He explained. "I can't go nonstop without a break. We don't need to rush this, we've got all the time we could ever want... I'm not going anywhere".

They looked at him, unspoken worry leaving their hearts at their childs reassuring words. Sure, all four of them had heard Mike when he'd told them of his renewed trust... but it had felt like a dream... as if at any moment they would wake up and he'd be gone. Now Mikey had opened their eyes. This was real. They were a family again.

"Well I guess that means that it's time to bring out the special surprise." Freddy stated, walking over to the backstage door.

"What surprise?" The brown haired man asked curiously.

Bonnie shrugged, a slightly exasperated look on her normally gentle face. "We don't know. Freddy set it up on his own".

The guard turned his attention back to the bear, who was now wheeling an old TV and VCR in on a cart. After getting it set up, the leader once more spoke.

"I shouldn't really be doing this, but I believed we all might enjoy seeing these tapes." He paused only long enough to press play. "I'm sure Mikey here won't mind... seeing as these are old security footage videos, he has authority over this kind of thing".

Mike was about to say something but was interrupted by a very familiar little boy running onto the screen dressed in an Iron Man t-shirt. Several gasps were heard, yet the only thing that seemed to matter was the scene beginning to play out before them.

_Mikey ran excitedly into the pizzeria, his parents trailing slightly behind. This day marked a year since his first visit and he hoped that he would be able to spend some quality time with his friends. As soon as his mom and dad found a table the small five year old was off in search of a certain pirate fox. He soon found what he was looking for. Foxy was currently backstage talking with the rest of the band, he had seen Mikey come in and immediately asked the others if they could do something special for the child that had stolen their hearts. When the boy entered the room the animatronics immediately ceased all talk of what they were planning, instead turning to the boy with welcoming smiles. _

"_There be me little matey." Foxy exclaimed, heaving the child onto his shoulders. "How have ye been faring this past week laddie"?_

"_I've been good." Mikey replied shyly before his expression turned sad. "But some of the older kids in my school have been making fun of me"._

"_Now that is a shame." Freddy stated seriously, concern apparent on his metal features. "Do you know the reason why they are doing this"?_

_The youngster sniffled as Foxy shifted his hold so that the boy would be situated in his arms. "It's because I told them you can talk. They said that it's because you're... programmed to say those things. That you can never really be my friend because you're not real"._

_He glanced up at the robotic animals, tears gathering in his bright, blue eyes. _

"_That's not true... is it?" Mikey asked, worriedly. "You are real! You are my friends... right? You are, you've just gotta be"!_

_The pirate bounced the child, comforting him until he had calmed somewhat. "We be as real as you be matey. I promise ye Mikey... we care about ya like ye were our own"._

_Little Mikey dried his tears on his sleeve, a blinding smile managing to find it's way onto his face at the reassurance. Coincidentally, one of the pizzerias employees had walked by and decided it would be the perfect time to take a picture. The people who worked there carried cameras at all times, that way if a parent wanted a picture and hadn't thought to bring their own they could still get it. Foxy and the others were too enthralled by the brilliant smile their child was showing to even notice the flash as the photo was taken. The only one aware was the boy himself, but even so, he didn't bother to look at the camera. _

"_I'm glad we're friends." Mikey said happily as he once again wrapped his arms around the fox. _

"_We're happy as well Mikey." Bonnie declared, moving forward to rub his head with a purple paw. "Foxy was right when he said we all care about you. It makes us sad if you're unhappy. So if you ever have a problem you should tell either your parents or us, okay"?_

_The small child nodded seriously as he thought about what the rabbit had just told him. Suddenly his eyes lit up with excitement._

"_Hey, can you be my big brothers and sisters?" He asked, enthusiastically. "I've always wanted one"!_

"_Well, I guess it would be okay if you considered us family." The bear decided. "Let's just leave it at that... shall we"?_

_The boy nodded once more, happy that he had others in his life besides his parents. Not that he didn't love his mom and dad, they just got a little busy sometimes... yet even then they always made time for him. Mikey was just happy to know that others loved him... not because he was born to them, but for who he was as a person._

"_Ooh, can I tell him?" Chikas excited voice broke through his thoughts. "Please, please, please let me tell him now"!_

_The leader sighed, shaking his head at the over enthusiastic chicken fondly. "Very well Chika, you may tell him"._

"_Yay! Okay, so we were talking and it's been a whole year since we met!" She exclaimed, her wings flapping for emphasis. "So we decided that you should sing with us onstage"!_

_Mikey could hardly believe his ears. The blue eyed boy struggled out of Foxys hold and made his way over to the others, who were standing close by, while Chika continued._

"_You've been here enough to know some of the songs and we've all heard you sing before." The bird paused glancing at the other animatronics who nodded in turn. "You've got an amazing voice for someone your age"._

_The child stared at them for a few moments before he threw his arms around Chika. "I'd love to sing with you"!_

Mike smiled. That was the day the picture had been taken. The first time he had sung with the gang... but not the last. Glancing around he noticed that Bonnie and Chika both had tears trailing down their faces, but he could tell they were from happiness rather than sadness. Foxy was staring at the TV in awe, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. It was clear that none of the three knew these videos even existed. Meanwhile Freddy just had a content expression on his face as he switched tapes. The guards attention once more turned to the screen as another memory was shown.

_A small boy, about four years old, happily walked through the doors of the pizzeria. It was only his third time being there and he still didn't know the animatronics very well. He hoped to change that, however, on this day. Upon catching sight of a familiar pirate fox, the boy made his way over and ducked behind him. With a little giggle the child latched onto the foxes tail and gave a small tug, not enough to hurt him, just enough to get his attention. Foxy turned around, catching sight of the shaggy, brown haired boy, and smiled a toothy smile. _

"_Welcome back little matey." The buccaneer said, taking the childs hand to lead him over to where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika were. "It be mighty good to be seeing ye again"._

_Once they came to a stop the other three animatronics said hello as well, happy to see their new friend again. Mikey smiled hiding slightly behind Foxy. He was still a little shy around the robotic animals. Even though he wanted to get to know them better, the poor child wasn't sure how to go about it. Soon the band had to go do a show and Mikey was forced to return to his parents. He watched in amazement as they sang and played, wishing he could be like that one day. After the show, Mikey made his way backstage. Seeing the others still there, the small child cautiously walked forward and gave a gentle tug on Bonnie's fur, getting her attention. _

"_Will you teach me to play someday?" He asked, nearly inaudible as he stared at the floor. _

_The purple rabbit knelt down, placing a gentle paw under the boys chin to lift it up, making him meet her eyes. _

"_I would love to Mikey." She said, gratified to see the smile it brought to the childs face._

"_Don't forget... I already told you that I'd teach you how to make pizza!" Chika exclaimed, stepping closer to the two. _

_Mikey laughed as he remembered their first meeting. He had nearly forgotten about that._

"_I remember." He replied, quietly. _

"_If you have anything you need help with... or any questions you would like answered..." Freddy stated seriously. "You need only ask me and I will do my best to help"._

_Mikey met the bears eyes, a serious expression on his tiny face, and held out his small hand. Freddy took it in his own, shaking it as he would an adults._

"_It's a deal." The boy declared before smiling._

_As he released the bears paw Foxy entered the room, taking in the scene before him._

"_So ye be getting better acquainted with the gang, eh Mikey?" He asked, jovially. "That be good. Say, what do ye think about having a little treasure hunt"?_

_The childs blue eyes lit with excitement and he was nearly bouncing on his feet. _

"_Really?! That would be great!" The boy declared excitedly. _

"_Okay then." The swashbuckler replied. "I'll go hide a bit of me treasure while ya wait here with these landlubbers. Once I give ya the all clear, ye can go search. If ye be needing a hint just come to ol' Foxy. Now, ya ready"?_

_Mikeys eyes showed the determination held within him as he met the foxes gaze. _

"_Ready." He told the pirate, unwaveringly. _

_The buccaneer swiftly covered the childs eyes with a blindfold before making his way out of the room. Not more than four minutes later he returned to remove it. _

"_Now best be on yer way." He proclaimed merrily. "Ye be having a treasure to find"._

_The lad hurried off, thrilled by the thought of what the treasure would be. As the animatronic animals watched him go, content smiles appeared on their faces. Yes this boy was special... there was no doubt about it. Amongst the hundreds of kids that had come and gone... this one stood out. He was a beacon shining in the darkness of their lonely world... and they would protect him with all their might._

Once again Mike looked around. He was here, surrounded by the family he had longed for. They weren't trying to kill him. They weren't trying to stuff him in a suit. They were just there... like they had been countless times when he was little. Checking his watch, the guard was surprised to find that it was nearly six.

"Well, I should be heading out." He said as he stood, stretching. "Do you guys need help cleaning this place up before I leave"?

"You go ahead and make sure you get plenty of rest today." Bonnie stated in a nurturing tone. "We can handle this just fine. There's no need for you to worry Mikey".

"Okay." He said, before giving them each a farewell hug. "I'll see you tomorrow night".

The robotic animals watched him walk through the doorway before turning their attention to cleaning up the dining area. It would most likely take about twenty minutes to get everything taken down and get the room sorted out. That time seemed to fly, however, as they were each lost in the memories of those happy days. They hoped that tomorrow would go by quickly so that they could once again see their child come nightfall.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Mike walked through the doors into the abandoned parking lot, memories of his past visits swirling in his mind. Thus, the guard was so preoccupied that he failed to notice the shadow that fell upon him before it was too late. A large, golden paw covered his mouth and nose, making panic rise within him.

"Help!" He tried to shout, but all that came out was a muffled noise... like that of a strangled frog.

He couldn't breath! He couldn't get help! As he brought up his hands, vainly attempting to pry off the paw, something slammed into the back of his head... and the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again for this being late and thanks for being so patient. I hope you like this chapter. If you'd take the time to leave a review I would greatly appreciate it ;) Farewell till next time.<strong>


	11. Fading Light

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the lateness. This chapter has been an absolute nightmare to write. I'd had it nearly finished but didn't think it was good enough, plus I found a whole bunch of mistakes. So I decided to start it over from the beginning. It seems each time I come up with a new idea for this story it just gets more and more complex... and since I'm trying very hard not to leave any plot holes, it makes it a little more difficult to get everything working right.**

**Anyway... here it is! I hope you like it. Oh... nearly forgot. From this chapter onward the story will be getting a little darker. There will be some blood and violence, but it will not be that much. So just in case the next few chapters will be rated T.**

**Please leave a comment so I know what you think. Thanks so much to everyone who had faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns FNAF. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>Pain... it was the first thing that registered in Mikes muddled brain as he began to regain consciousness. His head ached fiercely, as did the rest of his body, and it felt as if it had been days since he'd last had something to drink. Upon cracking open his eyes, the guard found himself staring around a small, dimly lit room. There were pipes running along the ceiling and several shelves were standing against the far wall, but those were the only discernible items he could see. Trying to move, Mike noticed he was chained to the ceiling, both arms bound to a pipe above his head making it so his toes could barely touch the floor.<p>

"_I guess that explains why I feel so sore." _The young man thought, wryly. _"But what happened? The last thing I remember was being ambushed after leaving the pizzeria"._

The blue eyed boy glanced around for his attacker. He had been certain that no one was in the room when he had awoken... yet he felt as if he was being watched. It was rather unsettling.

"_I must have been knocked out." _He growled to himself. _"But where am I? I don't recognize this place at all"!_

Mike tried once more to pull free of his restraints, though only succeeded in expending the little bit of energy he had left. Completely drained, the boy slumped in his chains, unable to support his weight any longer.

"HAHAHAHAHA..." A deep laugh cut through the shadows of the room. "Are you finished struggling already? I thought you'd put up more of a fight".

The guard gasped as a golden version of Freddy stepped into the dim light. Upon closer inspection, Mike was able to see that it was just an imitation of the original costume made from cloth instead of metal. As the unknown person approached, the boy narrowed his eyes in a defiant glare.

"So you have a little spunk left after all." The man stated in a gravely voice as he reached up to remove the head of his costume, revealing sleek silver hair and cold gray eyes. "That's good to know... I'll have fun ridding you of it".

Mike gulped inwardly, not liking the sound of that one bit, but refused to show weakness to the man before him.

"Where are we?" He demanded, his voice cracking slightly from the dryness. "What do you want with me"?

"You're not the brightest, are you kid." His abductor answered. "I thought you'd have figured that out by now. Do you even know who I am"?

"You're the Hunter..." Mike declared, a defiant tone underlying the words. "Also known as Ivan Nicolei".

There was no doubt about it... Mike had recognized the older man the moment he'd taken off the costume. The criminal was taken aback by the boys answer and had to take a moment to recompose himself.

"How did you know my name?" He growled, stepping forward and placing a hand under Mikes chin, forcing his head up so the young man met his gaze.

"Why would I tell you?" The guard replied scornfully, trying to hide the fear he felt.

The criminal changed grips, grabbing Mike by the hair instead. A sinister smile formed on his face before jerking the brown strands forcefully. The Hunter laughed as he rammed the guards head into the wall, causing a trickle of blood to flow down his neck. Mike gritted his teeth against the pain, unwilling to give in to the sadistic man, though he couldn't stop himself from trembling slightly.

"Because If you don't... I will make it very unpleasant for you." He exclaimed impatiently, once again smashing the boys head against the wall.

"No." Was the only reply he received, causing the criminal to snarl in annoyance before turning away.

"_Maybe I should have told the others." _Mike admitted, trying to shake his head in the hopes of clearing his blurry vision, only to stop when the room started spinning. _"They might have been able to offer some advice. But with everything that happened since I first started working at the pizzeria... I'd completely forgotten. How could I have been so reckless"?! _

The boy watched as the Hunter left the room. He knew the older man wouldn't leave him alone for long. After a while Mike sighed wearily, letting himself relax slightly, as he waited for the inevitable return of his captor. The guard knew he would need the rest if he was going to survive... he just hoped that his friends would find him before it was too late. Mike glanced up, nearly three hours later, as the Hunter reentered... his eyes widening in fear upon catching sight of a knife glinting within the shadows.

"How about we have a little fun together before I go find your friends?" The silver haired man taunted, waving the weapon in front of the boys face. "I owe them for all the trouble they caused me all those years ago".

The guard braced himself for the pain that was sure to come as the criminal place a firm hand against his forehead, holding it tightly against the wall.

"_Curiosity really does kill." _Mike decided as his mask broke, filling his blue eyes with the same fear he was feeling inside.

He was unable to contain the scream that ripped from his throat as the blade sliced a deep cut across his left cheek. It felt as if his face was on fire as blood flowed, dripping from his chin onto the floor. The Hunter made two more cuts before switching to the other side and doing the same thing. Mike cried out with each one until all he felt was the blinding pain. The tears flowing unhindered from his eyes burned as they made contact with the open wounds, making it even more unbearable. The ordeal had only lasted for about fifteen minutes... but to the young man it had felt like an eternity. He hung there, gasping in sharp breaths as his tormentor admired his work.

The Hunter laughed as he stepped back, grabbing something off the shelf.

"You're so fond of those animatronic freaks... now you can fit in perfectly." He sneered, holding up a small mirror in front of the barely conscious guard.

As the world faded once more, Mike took in the damage that had been done. There were now three deep cuts on either side of his face and his eyes had turned dull and hopeless... losing the brilliant light they had once held. Even if his family found him... he was unsure whether or not he would ever be the same. With that final thought, he let himself slip further into the darkness.

_Mike stared at the pictures scattered around his desk. It had been two months since he had first found the news article about the Hunter. The story told of how the criminal had been kidnapping children to sell for various reasons, but had made a mistake which led to his arrest. He had been detained at a family pizzeria... Freddy Fazbears... until police had arrived to take him into custody. As soon as Mike had read that news clipping he had come to the conclusion that his old friends were, in some way, involved. The Hunter had managed to escape the police however, and fled the country, vowing to get his revenge on the ones who had caused the collapse of his kidnapping ring. But how had the mastermind managed to evade police? Where was he now? Certainly not in the U.S. anymore. These thoughts and many more began swirling in the young mans mind as he continued to dig deeper into the mystery surrounding the Hunters disappearance. Mikes curiosity got the better of him and he decided to use the Hunter as the topic of his final project in his creative writing class. It was still quite a ways away from being assigned, but the young man figured it would be better to get a head start. That way he could focus on his studies as well as try and answer the questions racing through his head. Now two months later he had finally managed to connect some of the pieces of this intricate puzzle._

_'According to police, there have been as many as four copy-cats that have popped up in different countries since the Hunter disappeared.' Mike read from his notes before coming to a conclusion. 'But these can't be copy-cats, they're doing everything exactly the same. When it's a copy-cat there are slight differences, unintended variations that make it unique'._

_In the time he had been researching this, the boy had made a large record of anything he deemed important. He would be the first to admit that he had become slightly obsessed with solving this case. He just didn't understand how the police had never tracked the criminal down... even if he had been in another country they still should have done something! Bringing his attention back to the work at hand Mike glanced over the names on his list. Chassuer, Cacciatori, Jagar, and Cazadore... French, Italian, German, and Spanish. Four different names, four different countries,... four very similar kidnapping rings. _

"_Each of these mean hunter." The blue eyed boy stated aloud after translating the words to English. "Yet even this isn't enough evidence to convict him"._

_The police had their suspicions of course, and at the top of that list was a sixty year old Russian millionaire. No one knew how this man, Ivan Nikolei, had come by his money. In all actuality, very little was known about him in general. _

_Mike turned to the photos he had laid out on the desk. He had searched through hundreds of pictures to find these five. Each one showed a different man, yet each had the same exact birthmark... a line of three moles going up the left side of his neck. The criminal must have been disguising himself and wearing colored contacts to fool those who may have been after him. He must also have been using makeup to cover the birthmark, for in most of the pictures Mike had found that either one, two, or all of the small spots had been missing. It was by pure luck that he had managed to come across the few that showed all three. No matter the name the criminal was going by, it was clear that each of these men were the same person... the Hunter._

"_Who are you?..." Mike trailed off, pulling up the search engine on his laptop. "I know I'm close, I'm just missing one vital piece of information". _

_Mike read through the search results on Ivan Nicolei for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had thought that the police may have been right in thinking that the Millionaire was the mastermind behind the kidnapping rings... but now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't find anything to tie them together. Suddenly his eyes latched onto something he'd never noticed. _

_'What's this?" He thought, clicking on the link and scanning through the web page. "According to this, Mr. Nicolei had been having an illicit affair with a woman in New York when he came to America for business"._

_The college student continued reading, finding out that their relationship continued for nearly a decade before it suddenly came to an end. He decided to do a search on the woman, Victoria Mills, to see if he could come up with something other than what the other site had to offer. Nearly thirty minutes later he found what he'd been looking for._

"_Victoria gave birth to a baby boy two months before her and Ivan ended their relationship." Mike said as he read through the article. "But the baby died only a couple of weeks later after contracting pneumonia"._

_The newspaper clipping was a death record for Hunter Mills... Victoria's son. _

"_Nicolei must have been the father and took his sons name as his alias after the child passed away. The Hunter started to become widely known about half a year after that happened." Mike exclaimed, excitedly. "Everything fits. His sons death, the crime rings popping up, the pictures of his disguises. Ivan Nicolei must have been so devastated by the loss of his son that he became bitter towards those who had healthy children, thus kidnapping them. Nicolei is the Hunter... I'm sure of it"! _

_A week later Mrs. Kittner had everyone tell her and the rest of the class what topic they would be writing their final papers on. Mike waited patiently until his name was called._

"_I'll be writing mine about the Hunter." The blue eyed boy declared. "He was a man who ran one of Americas worst kidnapping rings back in the 70's and 80's before escaping the police and vanishing". _

_The teacher blinked in shock, unsure how she felt about the subject her star pupil had chosen, before quickly regaining her composure._

"_That's an interesting subject Micheal." She stated, smiling slightly. "I'm sure we'll all love to hear about it... right class"?_

_Most of the students seemed uninterested other than Mikes friends and a black haired girl in the back of the class. _

_Merely three weeks later a fire erupted in the boys dorm. The official story was that it was due to faulty wiring... but the rumor circulating around campus was that it was arson. Mike knew that neither were completely right. He had known from the moment he'd opened his wallet, sitting under the tree, while Mrs. Kittner worriedly hovered over him. The boy had pretended to count his money, hoping it would hide the fear written on his face, paying no attention to the photo that fell to the ground. In amongst the bills was a small flash drive containing his research on Ivan Nicolei. Mike only half payed attention while his teacher was speaking, telling him how Foxy had saved her and that he should go visit his friends. His mind was busy dealing with what he had just learned... no one messes with the Hunter. The fire had been an attempt to stop Mike from disclosing what he had discovered... and it had worked. As Mrs. Kittner got ready to leave, the young man called out to her, causing the teacher to turn back._

"_Ma'am, Is it okay if I... change the topic of my project?" He asked, voice trembling as he kept his face turned away. _

_The woman stared at him for a few moments. It was clear to see that he was terribly frightened and she had an idea as to why. Her thoughts flashed back to when she had nearly been taken as a child. She hadn't found out til years later that it had been one of the Hunters men she'd been saved from that day. Making up her mind, she bent down, wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders._

"_It will be difficult to get it finished in time, you only have two more weeks until the due date." She stated seriously, though quickly continued upon feeling the boy tense in her hold. "But I know you can do it. You're my best student after all". _

_With a sigh of relief Mike met the woman's gaze, a small smile forming on his troubled face. _

Opening his eyes, the young man noticed he was alone once more. With no reason to be brave, Mike whimpered in pain, too distracted by the pain to notice the weird smell permeating the air.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

By the time night had fallen each of the animatronics felt an unsettling feeling within their mechanical hearts. Something was wrong... they just didn't know what. The four met up onstage as they had many times before, waiting impatiently for Mike to arrive. However, the man who appeared through the doors was not the one they had expected.

"You!" Foxy growled, hostility shining in his golden eyes. "What have ye done with Mikey"!

The Hunter grinned viciously as he approached the animatronics, making sure to keep a relatively safe distance lest they decide to attack.

"I've just been playing with him a little." The gray eyed man declared, a derisive smile upon his face. "Just so you know, he may not be as cute as he was the last time you saw him".

Bonnie stepped forward, shaking with barely contained fury.

"What did you do?" She demanded, her voice deadly quiet.

"That's for you to find out." The Criminal stated, running a hand through his silver hair. "If you don't find the boy within the next hour... he'll be beyond saving".

Bonnie, Chika, and Foxy sprinted forward... ready to tear the man limb from limb. The only thing that held them back was Freddy's call to wait.

"Why are you telling us this?" The leader questioned once the others had backed off some.

"Because I thought it would be fun to make you suffer before finishing you off." Their enemy replied nonchalantly. "It wouldn't be as satisfying otherwise".

The animatronics felt a tremor pass through them as the hunters cold eyes bore holes through them. It was almost as if he was in the process of losing all sanity yet still managed to hold a deadly wit about him. The other three turned to their leader, still keeping one eye on the intruder.

"What are we going to do Freddy?" Chika asked, a troubled look in her purple eyes.

"We need to find Mike, there's no way of knowing what this criminal has done to him." The bear announced, before thinking to himself. _"Please be alive Mikey... I don't want to think of what will happen you're not"._

The Hunter glanced at the watch on his wrist before addressing the robotic animals once more.

"You had better hurry." He mocked, cruelly. "Your precious Mikey doesn't have much time left. You've already wasted fifteen minutes delayed by me".

"I swear to ye!" Foxy cried worriedly. "If you've harmed me little matey in any way I'll be making ya walk the plank"!

With that the four animatronics raced off, fear coursing through their circuits at the thought of being too late to save the youngest member of their family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is getting a bit darker. Please tell me what you think. I'll try to be quicker with the next update.<strong>


	12. To Save A Life

**An: Okay so I know updates are coming slower, but a lot is going on right now with Christmas approaching, work and everything. I will probably only be able to post once a week. But if I get extra time I'll try to get it done faster. I hope you guys don't mind. The support for this story has been completely overwhelming and I can't thank you all enough! I know my grammer isn't the best but I'm trying to improve. Thanks for sticking with me :) Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon is the owner of FNAF, not me.**

* * *

><p>Mike slowly forced his breathing to steady as he became more aware of his surroundings. He had a terrible headache and the smell of rotten eggs filled the room. The boy dimly remembered smelling it after he'd first awoken from unconsciousness, though he hadn't been able to place the scent at that time. Now though... he knew he was in trouble. That smell, combined with the stone walls and pipes overhead, told him exactly where he was. This was an abandoned maintenance room that sewer workers use before it was deemed unsafe due to the various toxic gases that permeated the air. Already, he was beginning to panic. Both his eyes felt as if someone had poured bleach into them, they burned so bad that tears were trailing down his face in a constant stream once again stinging his cuts. Mike knew that if he didn't get out soon, the affects could extend even further.<p>

"_How could I have let myself get into this mess!" _He thought, struggling once more with his chains in a vain attempt to break free. _"I shouldn't have let my guard down. I'd known the Hunter wanted me dead... but how did he even find out about me in the first place"?_

The guards thrashing calmed a bit as blood began to trickle down his arms in crimson rivulets. The chains that held him in place, had sliced into his wrists, making pain spike through them at the slightest movement. His dizziness had also increased, though if it were due to his concussion or the suffocating gases he couldn't be sure.

"_It's no use." _Mike relented, falling limp as he gave up the struggle. _"I'll just have to hope that Foxy and the others find me before it's too late"._

He glanced up at the door, hoping beyond hope that it would open to reveal his family.

"Please hurry..." Mike whispered, tearfully, as he let his head drop back to his chest. "I'm not sure how long I can last".

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Foxy raced through the halls, followed closely by the other animatronics. It had already been twenty minutes and they hadn't found a single clue. There was no doubt in his mind that the Hunter was telling the truth. If they didn't find Mikey within the time limit... it would be too late to save him.

"Freddy, we've checked everywhere." Bonnie called from behind him as they found themselves back in the dining area for the third time. "What are we supposed to do"?

They stopped, frantically looking around as if it would offer some sort of solution. Freddy's eyes latched onto the basement door and all at once an idea came to him.

"I may have a clue as to where Mike is being kept." He stated solemnly, turning to face his friends. "When I was down retrieving those security tapes from the basement, I saw that the latch to the sewer tunnels was unhooked. I had thought the maintenance man and been doing something down there, now however, I think the Hunter used it to get in without us noticing".

Foxy's eye widened... realization dawning on his furry face. "So ye suspect that the lad be imprisoned down in the catacombs? How are we suppose to find Mikey in only forty minutes? They run under the entire city"!

"The criminal is playing a game. It's not enough for him to just take revenge...no, he wants us to suffer first." The bear replied, bitterly. "He would make sure it was a place we'd be able to reach within the time limit but not too close or it would ruin his fun".

The leader paused, glancing at the clock on the wall, before signaling for the others to follow him. "We must keep moving, I fear time is not on our side".

They hurried down to the basement and quickly located the trapdoor. The animatronics peered into the darkness, relieved that they had the ability to see in the dark.

"There are gases down in the sewers, right?" Chika asked, her voice trembling at the thought. "Aren't they dangerous to humans"?

"Yes Chika, they can be extremely dangerous..." Bonnie said quietly, worry shining within her pink eyes. "Especially if exposed for an extended period of time. That's why it's imperative that we find Mikey as soon as possible".

Foxy's eyes narrowed at the thought of their child being slowly poisoned and he clenched his claws, wishing he could rip into the man who was threatening his little matey. Without hesitating the fox jumped down, waiting for the others to join him.

"Well then ya landlubbers, we'd best be getting a move on." Foxy growled, taking off down the tunnel at breakneck speed.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Mike closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he recovered from the bout of nausea that had suddenly overwhelmed him. It was becoming difficult to get enough oxygen into his lungs and even though he knew he was taking deep breaths... the young man felt as though he were suffocating.

"_I'm going to pass out if I'm here for much longer." _He speculated, the thought coming slower than it should have. "_It must be due to the gas"._

The room was swimming and he was having a hard time focusing on anything. The affects were becoming more obvious as the minutes ticked by and Mike strained his ears, trying to hear if anyone was approaching the doorway. Unfortunately all he could make out was the dripping of water coming from somewhere to his left. The guard hung his head in defeat, completely drained after his futile attempt to free himself.

"_What happened to the others?" _He asked himself, pensively. _"I hope they're alright. But if they are... why haven't they come for me"?_

The young mans hair fell over his eyes, hiding them from sight... though the tears streaming down his face were clearly visible. He was tired, weak, and scared... all he wanted to do was rest, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do so until he knew what had befallen the others. They had always been there for him when he was little and he refused to believe that they had abandoned him now. They wouldn't do that! Not after everything they had been though in the past week or so. No... something must have happened to keep them away. Mike pushed the thought away, choosing instead to remember all the good times while he waited for a rescue he wasn't sure would come.

_Five year old Mikey ran though the doorway into the pizzeria, his backpack thumping against his back, as he looked around frantically for the animatronics he'd come to call family. He wanted to tell them about what had happened in school that day. Upon spotting the four talking together across the room, he raced over. _

"_Guys, guess what!" The child shouted excitedly as he launched himself at Foxy._

_The robotic animals had turned when they heard the boys voice, just in time for the pirate to get an armful of his little matey. It had been so sudden that the fox had nearly dropped him. _

"_What be the matter Mikey?" He asked, setting the youngster back on the floor. "Yer running around like a chicken with it's head cut off... I be meaning no offense Chika"._

"_It's fine." The chicken replied, slightly exasperated, before turning her attention back to the kid. "It must be something good if you're jumping around like that. Did you get a puppy? Or maybe you found a secret portal to another world? Oh, oh what if..."_

"_Chika calm down." Bonnie chided, interrupting the birds enthusiastic rant. "Mikey will tell us when he's ready. Don't rush him. If you keep asking those silly questions it will take longer for us to find out what he wanted to say"._

_Freddy agreed with the bunny before crouching down in front of the smiling child. "So... what is it you have to tell us"? _

_The boy paused in his bouncing long enough to pull a paper out of his pack and hold it up for them to see._

"_I got 100 on my spelling test!" Mikey exclaimed happily. "Thank you for everything. I don't think I could have done this good if it weren't for you guys helping me"._

"_It be no problem laddie." Foxy replied, ruffling the childs shaggy brown hair. "Helping ya is what we be here fer"._

_The bear stepped forward and took the proffered paper from the boy. He looked it over carefully, scanning the words on the sheet. _

"_You did very well." Freddy praised, nodding his head towards the paper. "You should be very proud"._

"_This is even better than a puppy!" Chika declared loudly, grabbing the boys hands and spinning around in a circle. "I bet you got the best score in your whole class"!_

_Mike chuckled, wondering how the robotic chicken could be so hyper all the time. He was only five and she still seemed more childish than he did. Passing it off as Chika just being her normal, energetic, self... the kid turned his attention back towards the others._

"_Is it okay if you help me with the next one to?" He asked, hopefully. "You make learning fun and I'm going to have to know a lot of words when I'm older"._

"_Of course we'll help... but why is this so important Mikey?" Bonnie asked, scooping the boy into her arms and nuzzling him affectionately. _

_He looked at her, a serious expression replacing the laughter from mere seconds before._

"_Because I've decided that when I grow up..." Mike paused, making sure he had the animatronics undivided attention. "I'm going to be a famous author"._

With no strength left, the boys legs gave out. He couldn't stop the small cry that escaped his throat as the chains dug deeper into his bloody wrists, causing more tears to fall. His eyes slipped closed, for what he thought would be the final time, as Mike heard a distant voice calling his name.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Foxy was beginning to panic as the time dwindled. They had been in the sewers for quite a while already, but still had no idea as to where their missing member could be. The slime did a good job of covering any tracks and the path branched off so many times that it was as if they had stumbled into a labyrinth.

"_I've got to find me little matey!" _That thought was the only thing keeping the robotic fox moving. _"We'll be there soon Mikey... you'd best be holding on until then"._

"Freddy! Look!" Bonnie cried, catching sight of a blue piece of fabric laying on the ground inside one of the side tunnels. "That's part of Mike's uniform. The Hunter must have taken him this way".

The bear stopped beside her, carefully examining the area around them. His sharp eyes latched onto something in the hall opposite of where the fabric had been found. Freddy quickly made his way over to it and crouched down, finding himself staring at a small splash of red.

"_Blood!"_ He thought to himself, concern for their missing child growing with each passing second. _"There is nothing else it could be"._

"Our enemy is clever." He murmured aloud, before turning to face the others who were watching intently. "That cloth was placed there intentionally as another part of our enemies twisted game. It is meant to mislead us. This route, however, is the one we seek... he took Mike this way".

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Chika replied, before rushing down the tunnel. "Let's go get our kid back"!

The others quickly followed, fully trusting their leader.

A few minutes later the animatronics found themselves standing outside a metal door... taking turns trying to break it down. They had been racing through the corridor when Foxy's keen ears had picked up a small noise from behind the door. It had sounded like a cry of pain, but it was so quiet and weak that it had been barely audible... even to him. He knew, however, exactly who it was. Trying the handle, the buccaneer realized it was locked.

"Mikey!" He cried, slamming his weight against the door. "I be here fer ya. Just hold on a little longer matey"!

He swiftly placed his ear against the door, hoping to hear a reply. Foxy's voice had alerted the others and they quickly turned back, stopping alongside the frantic pirate.

"Foxy did you find him?" Bonnie questioned, tears appearing in her pink eyes. "We only have ten minutes left... we need to hurry"!

"He be behind this blasted door." The pirate growled, banging on the offending object with all his might. "It be tougher than it looks... I can't get it open on me own".

The others immediately joined Foxy and began assaulting the door with all their strength, holding nothing back. After five minutes the animatronics managed to burst through the doorway after having banded together for a final charge. The sight before them was nearly enough to stop their mechanical hearts dead in their chests. Before them hung the unconscious form of their beloved Mikey... blood dripping from multiple wounds and barely breathing. There were three large gashes on either cheek as well as on his wrists where the chains had cut through. Upon closer inspection they could see a big knot on his head as well.

"Mikey," Foxy gasped, heartsick, as he slowly approached the bound guard. "What did that monster do to ya"?

He cautiously sliced through the chains that had been holding the boy up, catching him in his furry arms before the young man had the chance to hit the floor. Being extra careful not to agitate his injuries, the pirate scooped Mike into his arms bridal style. It was so similar to the day he had first charged into the office... yet so different at the same time. Turning around, Foxy was met with three pairs of tear filled eyes. He hadn't noticed it until then, because he was so absorbed in helping their child, but he was crying as well. Without saying a word, the animatronics followed the pirate through the doorway, wanting to get as far away from that abhorred room as possible. No one spoke as they ran back though the tunnels, refusing to stop until they were safely back inside the basement of the pizzeria. Once there, Bonnie and Chika quickly laid a blanket out on the floor while Freddy went to retrieve the first aid kit from upstairs. Foxy gently placed Mike on the blanket and began the process of checking over his injuries.

He'd always hated it when the boy had gotten hurt and more often than not, he'd been the one patching him up.

"_Foxy!" Mikey cried as he ran toward the animatronic pirate, tears gathering in his blue eyes._

_The fox glanced at the boy, noting the blood slowly forming on his scraped forehead, and immediately took his hand and led him towards the backstage area. _

"_What happened to ye, laddie?" He asked, concern showing heavily on his face. "Ye look as if ya got into a nasty skirmish"._

_The child sniffled as Foxy disinfected the wound, wincing in pain even though the pirate was being extremely careful._

"_I tripped." The five year old admitted, obviously embarrassed. "I wasn't able to catch myself and I kinda... face planted"._

_The swashbuckler nodded, a mischievous smile forming as his ears twitched. _

"_So... what did the sidewalk do to deserve the headbutt ya gave it?" He asked, grinning in amusement._

_Even though his forehead stung, Mikey couldn't help but laugh. His friends always knew how to cheer him up when he was upset. It was a special talent all four shared... though each had their own way of doing it. Foxy used humor._

"_I guess it just got in my way." The boy replied, smiling brightly. "It should have known better"._

"_Right ya are, matey." The pirate agreed, placing a bandage over the scrape. "Ye be a tough little scallywag"._

_The two friends rejoined the rest of their group in the main dining area, regaling them with the tale of Mikey's heroic efforts to thwart the evil known as the pavement. _

"How is he Foxy?" Bonnie demanded worriedly, snapping the fox out of his memories. "Will he make it"?

"The Hunter did quite a number on him, just look at these wounds, and the gas down there didn't be helping matters." He replied, shaking his head sadly. "It looks like we got him out in time though. His breathing's already gotten better. I be thinking he'll wake up soon".

Freddy returned, setting the medical kit down before examining the boy. After a thorough exam, he agreed with the foxes prognoses.

"If we had been any later, Mike could have sustained permanent damaged from prolonged exposure to the chemicals in the sewer." The bear declared, seriously. "We must be thankful that we reached him when we did".

"So, he'll be okay... right?" Chika questioned, her usual cheery expression replaced with anxiety for the injured young man.

"Yes..." The leader paused. "But we must be wary. The Hunter is still on the loose".

A small moan alerted the animatronics to the fact that the boy was waking up and they quickly knelt around him. It took a couple minutes but the guard finally opened his eyes, hissing in pain as he shifted. Mike met Foxy's gaze, relief appearing on his features.

"You're safe matey. We won't be letting the Hunter hurt ya ever again." Foxy stated tenderly. "We'll defend yer life no matter what... so don't ye be worrying none".

The brown haired man nodded, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. His wounds didn't hurt as badly now that they had been treated and his head was mostly clear. Even so, tears gathered in his eyes as he remembered all that had happened during the past day. As Mike began to sob, his friends wrapped him in a protective embrace... knowing it would only be a matter of time before the Hunter showed himself once more.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So Mike's safe... but how long will it last. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think :) Thanks for all the support.<strong>


	13. Animation Project Announcement

Okay, so as some of you know I have been planning on doing an animation or audio series of this story. This will only happen if I can get enough people to help... so here's hoping ;) If you have a part you'd like to try out for or are willing to do animation or make artwork you can either message me or say so in the comments. Thanks.

**Voice Parts-** You may audition for more than one part. You can only get one of the main roles but may also play a supporting one if you wish. Either send me a message or tell me in the comments which part(s) you would like to try out for and I will send you an except to make a voice recording of. Make sure you do your best to sound like the character you want to portray. Good luck ;)

Director/Supervisor/Producer- **Me**

Mike (Protagonist, Male)-

Foxy (Main 1, Male)-

Freddy (Main 2, Male)-

Chika (Main 3, Female)-

Bonnie (Main 4, Female)-

The Hunter/Ivan Nicolei (Antagonist, Male)-

Young Mike (Main, Needs to sound like child, can be female if voice is right)-

Mrs. Kittner (Female, supporting)-

Young Mrs. Kittner (Female, supporting)-

Manager (Male, 3 lines)-

Social Worker (Female, 3 lines)

Mikey's Mom (Female, 2 lines)

Mikey's Dad (Male, 2 lines)

Angry Mother- (Female, 2 lines)

Attempted Kidnapper (Male, 2 lines)

Henchman 1 (Male that got bit by foxy, 1 line)-

Henchman 2 (Male, 1 line)-

Bully (Male, 1 line)-

**Animation-** If anyone knows/is skilled in animating stuff, please contact me. If not this will be an audio series using pictures instead. Thanks ;)

**Artwork-** If I cannot find people who know how to animate we will be needing a picture for each scene that takes place. I will go through the story and make a list of what would need to be drawn for each chapter starting with the prologue and post it here for anyone who wants to contribute artwork ;)

**Final Note-** I need the help of everyone who is willing to contribute if this project is going to take place. Unfortunately I am not skilled in either art or animation so I need to rely on help from those willing to assist me in this. Hopefully we will manage to get enough people to help with this so that the project can commence. Thank you to everyone who has supported me and this story. It means so very much to me :)


	14. For Our Child

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I try so hard to give you guys the best, because you know what? You deserve it! You guys are the reason I'm able to continue writing this story. Thank you everyone. I'm so happy that you all take time out of your busy lives to read this. I'll never be able to thank you enough :) I hope you'll let me know what you think. **

**Animation Update: Voice auditions are still open for anyone who would still like to try out. The deadline has been set for January 1st. I know this is a hectic time of year so I hope this will give everyone enough time :) I haven't got any solid responses for animation help so we may end up going with the pictures. I'll continue looking for now and let you know later. Feel free to message me with any questions you may have. Thanks so much for all the support I have gotten for this project. **

**Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon is the awesome owner of FNAF. **

**This is the last update till after the holidays so I hope you all have a merry Christmas and happy New Year. If you don't celebrate Christmas have a happy whatever you do celebrate :)**

* * *

><p>Mike stood up, swaying slightly before regaining his balance. He was still dizzy but not overwhelmingly so. The nausea he had felt earlier, as well as the stinging in his eyes, had faded significantly. Mike felt a twinge of pain on his left cheek and his hand unintentionally flew up to where he knew the cuts were located. It was silly but... he had been worried that the others would think differently of him based on the fact that he would, most likely, have those scars for the rest of his life. He didn't want to be pitied. He didn't want them to look at him with guilt shining in their eyes. All he wanted was to return to how it had been the night he'd been taken... but he realized it wouldn't happen as quickly as he'd like. The boy knew, by the looks on his friends faces, that they would be extremely overprotective of him after this little debacle. But... that was alright. After what he'd been through, he could use the support of his family... now more than ever.<p>

"How ye be fairing lad?" Foxy asked, worry present in his tone and eyes. "Ya nearly scared us to death when we found ya! Thankfully the wounds weren't as bad as we'd been suspecting".

"That is true." Freddy stated, seriously. "The most worrisome are the six cuts on your cheeks. We've patched them up for now, but they really should have stitches".

"I'm okay guys, just a little dizzy. It doesn't hurt too much." The boy replied quietly, not meeting their eyes. "I'm sorry, I never meant to put you through this. It's... it's all my fault".

The animatronics shared a concerned look before Bonnie made her way over to the boy, coming up behind him.

"You have nothing to apologize for you hear, nothing." She reassured, wrapping her purple arms around Mike while resting her chin on his shoulder. "Now, what do you mean it's all your fault? You're the one who got hurt. We should have been able to protect you".

Mike leaned back into the the bunnies embrace. It reminded the guard of how his mother would hold him when he was little... after he'd had a nightmare. He had been so scared after the robotic animals had tried to kill him, but Mike knew now that those days were behind them.

"Yea, I mean..." Chika paused, sending a quizzical look at the boy. "We're the ones the Hunter came here for. If it weren't for us you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place".

The others nodded in agreement, regret weighing on their spirits. Mike knew that they blamed themselves... and that was something he couldn't allow. Breaking free of Bonnie's hold, the young man turned away, breathing deeply to calm his already frayed nerves. He payed no attention to the worried glances being thrown his way.

"You're wrong." He declared, voice nearly a whisper. "I brought this upon myself".

"What do you mean Mikey?" Freddy questioned, concernedly. "Surely you cannot believe that getting captured was your fault! That madman is nothing but a lowly criminal seeking vengeance. Why would you ever believe that you are to blame"?

"Because I am!" Mike yelled turning to face the bear, slight panic visible in his blue eyes. "He was after me... NOT YOU! This whole time you've believed that he came for revenge, and I'll admit, that's partially true..."

The brown haired man trailed off gathering his thoughts. Looking around he took in the faces of his friends. The expressions were mostly startled and confused but there was a small amount of hurt mixed in as well.

"But the Hunter came here for me." He resumed quietly, eyes locked on the ground. "I may not have told you the entire truth when I explained about the fire in my dorm".

Foxy hesitantly stepped forward, not wanting to cause another outburst from their child. Once close enough, the pirate gently placed his good paw under the boys chin, raising it so Mike would meet his eyes. He was completely taken off guard when the guard jerked away, trembling slightly as fear dulled his eyes. The Fox held his hands up, placatingly, as he took a step back.

"I didn't be meaning to spook ya, matey." He said calmly, while on the inside he was raging over what the Hunter had done to make their child so skittish. It was clear that they didn't know everything that had happened in that room. "I was just gonna ask what ye meant by not telling the full truth. Did ya be leaving out some vital information on us"?

The boy nodded his head slowly, guilt building in his heart.

"Mike, would you mind telling us what it is you left out" Freddy questioned seriously. "Also, how does this fit together with the Hunter"?

The guard glanced around nervously, as if waiting for something to jump out at him from the shadows. He was becoming more on edge with every passing minute. Ivan Nicolei... the Hunter... was still out there somewhere, hiding in the darkness. He may very well be watching them now, waiting for the best moment to strike. But Mike knew it was time to tell the others the full story. He couldn't afford to hide it from them any longer... they deserved to know.

"I realize that this is scary Mikey, but maybe if you tell us... we can help." Bonnie reasoned, wanting to alleviate the fear radiating from the youth. "We've all promised never to let that... man, hurt you ever again. You can trust us... we'll always be here".

The brown haired mans eyes narrowed as he mentally braced himself. Opening his mouth, Mike explained about how he'd chosen to do his finals project on the Hunter and, in doing so, had learned the mans true identity.

"Are ye telling us this... Nicolei fellow... tried to kill ya by having someone set fire to yer dorm?" Foxy growled threateningly, wanting nothing more than to rip something to shreds... preferably the Hunter. "Why did ye not tell us before matey? If ya knew ye were in danger ya should have told us".

"I know, but with everything that happened that first week..." Mike trailed off, refusing to meet the distressed gazes of his friends. "I just didn't think it was the best time to tell you".

"You're still not telling us everything are you?" Chika questioned knowingly, her playful side subdued for the time being. "It's not good to fib Mikey".

The guards eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting anybody to catch on... least of all Chika. Upon looking at the others he could tell that they had also realized he was still hiding something from them.

"It's not important." He sighed, dejectedly.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that." Freddy stated solemnly. "Even the most unassuming things can sometimes be of great importance".

"Okay... I'll tell you." Mike closed his eyes, thinking back to what happened after the fire.

_It had been nearly a week since the dorm had burned. Mike and the other students had been moved to a new hall but he was still on edge, jumping at the smallest sounds. He hadn't expected to be called into Mrs. Kittner's office six days after nearly burning to death. The boy wondered what the woman wanted. His new project was coming along nicely and was sure to be finished by the time the assignment was due... so it couldn't be that. Unsure, he knocked on the door, silently waiting for permission to enter. _

"_Come on in Michael." The teacher said after opening the door. "I have something I wanted to discuss with you"._

_The student walked in, taking a seat on one of the chairs as he fidgeted slightly. "Umm, ma'am?" He asked, nervously. "What is it you wanted"?_

"_I would like to discuss the research you had been conducting on the Hunter." She stated, nonchalantly. "I know this may be a touchy subject... but I think it's time we got to the bottom of it"._

_The boys blue eyes glanced around fearfully. He wanted to bolt from the office, yet knew in his heart that he had to hear the woman out... or risk regretting it for the rest of his life. He gave her a barely perceptible nod, taking a deep calming breath to quell the rising panic. _

"_I told you once before that Foxy the pirate saved my life..." Mrs. Kittner began, sitting on the edge of her desk... arms wrapped around herself as she remembered. "However, that wasn't the full story. The truth is... I had almost been kidnapped by some of the Hunters lackeys, but thanks to him, I wasn't "._

_Mike couldn't contain the startled gasp that escaped his throat at the revelation. It was all so clear now! This was why she had been so concerned when he'd first announced his project. She knew what Nicolei was capable of!_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, irritated. "Did you know that this would happen? That he would try to kill me"?!_

_She quickly got up, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Mike... I would never intentionally put my students in harms way. I didn't think he would find out about your research. You must have uncovered something so important that it would have been to big of a risk for him to let you share it. So, instead, he tried to have you killed"._

_The young man began shaking as tears gathered in his blue eyes. "I just want to forget everything I learned about him Mrs. Kittner. I'm so scared... I DON'T WANT TO DIE"!_

_The woman wrapped her arms around the boy in a fierce hug. She knew how scary it was to have something like that happen, she'd lived through it herself, but she also knew that something had to be done about that monster. _

"_Mike, I think you should continue working on this project." As soon as the words left her mouth, Mike wrenched himself away as if scalded by her touch._

"_WHAT!" He cried, glaring at the middle aged woman. "That research nearly got me killed! Heck, it still might... how could you even suggest that I continue it"?!_

_The brown haired man turned, intent on getting as far away from there as possible, when his teachers words stopped him in his tracks._

"_Do you know how many children he has taken over the years?" She called, emotion making her voice crack. "Do you know how many parents have cried themselves to sleep never knowing if their baby was alive or dead? You have the power to put a stop to that! HOW COULD YOU FORSAKE THEM"?!_

_Mike looked over his shoulder, tears streaming down his face as he met the woman's equally teary gaze. "What would you have me do?"._

_Mrs. Kittner walked over, hands on her hips as the boy turned towards her fully. "Reveal the Hunters secret to the world. Once you've gotten everything written... publish your findings. Then, maybe, the police will finally be able to put a stop to him once and for all"._

"_It will probably take several months to get it all written, let alone published." The blue eyed boy said worriedly, fear lacing his words. "What if he comes after me before it's finished"?_

"_Then you fight." She replied, clenching her hands into fists. "Promise me Micheal, if that happens... you WILL fight. You WILL NOT let yourself be killed. You WILL survive... no matter what"._

_Mrs Kittner's words broke through to the young man and he met her gaze, determination shining in his blue eyes. "I promise"._

None of the animatronics could believe what they had just heard. Their child had figured out a way for the police to finally bring a stop to the Hunter? Not only that but he was now in danger of being killed for it? That criminal had been after Mikey all along and they'd never known. What would have happened if the boy had taken their advice and found somewhere else to work. Would he have been killed? Would they have unintentionally caused the death of the very person they were trying to protect? That thought sent chills coursing through their mechanical hearts.

"Have you published the research?" Freddy questioned, after regaining his composure.

"No," The boy replied quietly, shifting nervously. "It's not finished..."

"And it never will be." A voice growls from the darkness.

Mike immediately tenses up. He knew that voice, it would forever haunt his nightmare... if he survived. The robotic animals wasted no time forming a protective ring around the frightened boy as they tried to locate the direction the voice had come from. With a chilling laugh, Ivan Nicolei stepped from the shadows on the right side of the room near the staircase, a sinister smile turned towards the guard.

"I see they reached you in time... that's good, I was hoping to finish you off personally." The Hunter taunted. "I wonder, should I play with you a little longer before I kill you... or do it quickly and have you out of my hair"?

The animatronics moved closer to their child who was now visibly trembling. Foxy wrapped his good arm around the boy, pulling him close to his side, and growled threateningly.

"There be no way we be letting ya do that." The pirate spoke, deathly quiet. "If ye be wanting him... ye be having to go through us first".

The criminals grin never faltered as he replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way".

Before anyone could react, the Hunter had whipped out a knife and threw it towards Mike. The weapon seemed to move in slow motion as the young man watched the knife get closer and closer. He closed his blue eyes, preparing for the pain that was sure to come... only to feel himself being yanked to the side.

"Matey, yer gonna have to snap out of it!" The fox cried, shaking the paralyzed guard slightly. "Please! Ye have got to move"!

"Foxy, you need to get Mike to safety." Freddy called as he stepped toward the Hunter, Chika and Bonnie following. "We'll take care of this".

The fox gave a nod before turning back and grabbing Mikes hand, forcing the boy to run after him. The Hunter had moved away from the stairs and they were able to escape the basement. Nicolei tried rushing after his target only to find the way blocked by three very angry animatronics.

"We will not let you hurt the boy again." Freddy declared, eyes dark with hatred for the man before them. "And we will make you pay for the pain you have already caused him".

"Do you really think a few robots will be able to stop me from taking my revenge?" The madman mocked, a scowl replacing the smile from earlier.

"We did before, remember." Chika boasted as a disdainful smile formed on her beak. "We could have killed you back then, you were lucky to get away with just being arrested. I don't think you'll be as lucky this time".

"You've hurt our child and tried to kill him on several occasions..." Bonnie growled deathly quiet, trembling with unconcealed rage. "I will make you suffer for every little thing you did to our Mikey. Your punishment will be a thousand times worse than anything you could possibly imagine".

The bunny felt slight satisfaction as she saw a speck of fear in the Hunters eyes. He had been quick to hide it... but she knew it had been there. Without wasting another second, Bonnie charged, wanting to rip the man limb from limb for what he'd done. She heard Freddy call out for her to wait... that they needed a plan... but she ignored him. Usually the rabbit was the most sensible besides their leader, but now, she was blinded by her hate.

"I'll send you back to Tartarus where you belong." She cried, swinging her claws at the mans neck.

She missed him by mere centimeters... instead catching onto a thin, golden chain. It broke free from his neck and flew across the room, smashing into the opposite wall. The Hunters eyes followed it before turning back to Bonnie with a murderous look on his face.

"You will regret that Rabbit." He snarled, reaching into his back pocket. "As soon as I'm done down here... I'll kill your precious Mikey".

"Not if I can help it." She replied, already racing towards her opponent at full speed.

"Stop!" Chika called, horror shining in her purple eyes.

"It's a trap!" Freddy shouted at the same time.

Bonnie ran straight into the taser Nicolei had pulled from his pocket. She collapsed to the ground, jerking a bit, before going completely still.

"_I'm sorry Mikey. I couldn't stop him." _She thought as the room turned dark. _"You have to survive. Please... don't disappear again"!_

"Bonnie!" Her friends called, concern shining in their eyes.

"This taser is set to deliver 50,000 volts of electricity straight into anyone who comes in contact with it." He mocked, an evil smile in place as he kicked the injured animatronic at his feet. "I was able to remove that pesky limiter... so now I can take you down no problem".

The remaining animatronics stared at the body of their fallen friend for a few seconds before coming to a decision. They locked eyes, no need to talk as they silently agreed on a course of action.

"That little trick won't work if you don't have arms." Freddy growled, nodding at Chika.

The chicken returned the gesture and they began circling their enemy. Freddy was worried about Bonnie, but knew she would be okay. Each of the robotic animals had surge protectors that could handle that amount of electricity... so it wouldn't cause any permanent damage. Even so, it would knock her out for at least an hour. Freddy gave the signal and they rushed forward, but the Hunter jumped out of the way. With a quick strike, he sent Chika slamming to the floor in the same state as Bonnie.

"_No... this can't be." _She cried inwardly. _"Please be okay Mikey"._

Freddy stared in shock... how could this have went so wrong. They had underestimated their enemy and it had cost them dearly. They were being taken down one by one and the madman hadn't even broken a sweat. It was clear that he had been training for this kind of encounter for many years.

"I think we're just about finished here... wouldn't you say so?" Ivan Nicolei gloated, ridicule prominent in his voice. "Do you truly believe you could take me out on your own"?

Freddy glanced at the unconscious girls lying a few feet away and narrowed his blue eyes.

"There's only one way to find out." The leader snarled as he launched himself at the man.

The two fought for nearly ten minutes, neither gaining the upper hand. Freddy nearly caught his enemy with his claws, but the Hunter spun to the side, bringing up the taser in the process. The bear went down hard, unable to endure the hit.

"_Foxy... please keep him safe." _Freddy pleaded. _"Don't let it end like this... not when we've finally gotten him back"._

The world faded as sinister laughter was heard echoing in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this fulfilled your expectations. Let me know what you think. Stay safe and have fun over the holidays :)<strong>


End file.
